


Criminal Minds Drabbles.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 128
Words: 44,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: A collection of all my drabbles that I posted over on my Tumblr "sapphicpage" containing various reader x character ships!





	1. One: “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

“Imogen?” You called out your daughter’s name while walking into the living room, she loved to play hide and seek but often didn’t tell you that the game had already started. Your husband Spencer sat on the couch with a book, a blanket covering his body, it was then you noticed that the blanket had a bump in it, wiggling around slightly - a five year old girl sized bump. There was a small smile on Spencer’s face as he looked up from his book, you both shared a knowing look.

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.” He fake whispered, glancing down at Imogen who was cuddled up on his legs, trying to stay extra still now she knew you were in here. Playing along, you gasped and hurried around the couch, peeking around the back to the empty space. You sighed dramatically and walked around, perching on the couch arm.

“I don’t know where she could possibly be!” You tried to sound exasperated but you were smiling too widely for that, it was then that Imogen erupted from beneath the blanket and roared, her toothy grin wide.

“Scared you mommy!” Imogen yelled as she climbed into your lap, her dark brown curls dancing as she made herself comfy on her lap. Sometimes you looked at her and wondered how she had gotten so old, she was becoming a real person, with actual thoughts and interests. She was already taking after her father, reading at a level far too high for a five year old and asking question upon question about everything; she was perfect.

You wrapped your arms around her and brought her into a hug, kissing the top of her head then her cheek, then her nose and finally her lips, the whole time Imogen was giggling and trying to get away from the ticklish sensation.

“My girls.” Spencer sighed softly in contentment, Imogen heard and wiggled her way off of your lap, crawling back under the blanket and eventually onto Spencer’s chest, giving him kisses like you had just done for her.


	2. Two: “Do you really need all that candy?”

“Do you really need all that candy?” Spencer asked with a quizzical look on his face and you dumped countless amounts of valentine’s day chocolate into your basket.

“Don’t you dare try and critique my chocolate habits when you take an entire bag of sugar in your coffee.” You went up on your tip toes to grab a box of chocolates, eying the flavours on the back for a second before adding it to your collections. “Besides, I’m not going to eat it all right now. This is like, a months worth.”

Spencer didn’t try and correct you on his sugar intake, instead watched you make your way down the aisle and picked out what you wanted. It was the day after valentine’s day so the chocolate had gone down significantly in price, this raid of the store happened every year since you had been together.

“Maybe I should have just bought you chocolate instead.” Spencer teased, putting his hand on your waist as you looked up at him with delight in your eyes. You both knew he was joking because what he had gotten you was so much better, your eyes darted down to the ring newly on your finger.

Getting proposed to on valentine’s day was cheesy and not original but you loved the cliche of it, it was romantic in every sense of the word. You shook your head and kissed Spencer softly, feeling him keen against your lips as he so often did.

“You signed up to buying me chocolate for the rest of my life, get used to it, fiancé.”


	3. Three: “How drunk was I?”

As you walked into the conference room, you noticed how the team was crowded around Garcia’s phone, all laughing and with shocked expressions. Spencer was the only one not laughing, instead he was blushing furiously and was avoiding looking at the screen.

“How drunk was I?” You laughed, assuming they were looking at something from the night before when everyone had gone out to celebrate your birthday, you didn’t remember much because birthday shots became a thing but you imagined it was good fun.

“Why don’t you ask Spencer, I think he’ll be able to tell you.” Rossi said with a twinkle in his eyes before patting Garcia on the shoulder and going to sit down, a sense of dread came over you as you looked over at the blushing boy and met his eyes. Slowly, you walked around the table so you could watch whatever was going on.

On the screen was a video of you and Spencer, more specifically you giving Spencer a lap dance. You were straddling his waist and were grinding up against him, you could hear Emily and Garcia cheering you on in the background while Spencer looked even more flustered than he did now. It was when you grabbed one of his hands and put it on your ass that you looked away from the screen, your face heating up.

“I am so sorry.” You said to Spencer, he just smiled bashfully and shook his head, he watched as you sat down beside him with a embarrassed look on your face.

“No It’s okay, I didn’t mind, I mean-”

“Sorry to be a cock block, but we do have a case.” Garcia smirked, shoving her phone in a pocket despite the groans from Emily and JJ. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Spencer looking at you, in your head you made a note that next time you went out drinking; don’t drink as much so you can actually remember when you straddle your attractive co worker.


	4. Four: “Are you going to talk to me?”

Spencer looked down at the bed, you were cuddled up within the blanket but your bottom half were left uncovered so you didn’t overheat. You’d been sick for a full day now, since the crack of dawn you had been rushing from the bed to the bathroom to throw up whatever your stomach had left to give, it had also been accompanied with bad stomach cramps and a raging fever. Spencer had taken the day off work to look after you seeing that you were in no state to do anything for yourself right now.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, he knew you were awake by the way you curled your body away from him. You just groaned in response and tucked yourself into a tighter ball, hands wrapped over your stomach in the stops it would stop hurting.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Spencer chuckled lightly and moved up the bed so he was sat beside you, he brushed your hair out of your face so he could see your grumpy face.

“You gave me food poisoning, asshole. I’m angry at you.” You finally muttered, the first time you’d spoken to him in the whole day. The night before Spencer had decided to cook for you, the first time in the two years you had been dating. In theory this was a good idea, very romantic and thoughtful but obviously it hadn’t turned out so great for you.

“I’m not sick and I ate the same food as you, you must have a stomach virus.” Even though you were sick and Spencer hated seeing you in pain, you still managed to look remarkable cute in his eyes, cuddled up in the blanket with only your eyes visible. You shook your head before patting the pillow next to you.

“Come cuddle me, don’t hold me too tight incase I need to go vomit.” Slowly, you turned onto your side and let Spencer come up behind you, his hands coming around your stomach so he could rub it comfortingly.

“I’ll hold your hair back.” He whispered into your hair as he kissed the top of your head, feeling you relax against him.


	5. Five: “How could I ever forget about you?”

“Oh my god, (Y/N) this is too nice!” Garcia squealed in delight as she ripped the remaining wrapping paper off her gift, a pair of bright pink Prada heels, less high than the usual heels she waddled around on.

“Seeing that you’re in the field more now, I thought you could do with some more comfy shoes that are still totally your style.” You grinned and watched as she quickly started slipping off her current pair of shoes to then put on the new ones. “They look great on you, Penelope.”

“I know! Wait, I need to get your present!” Grabbing her shoes, Garcia started quick walking away to her office. Christmas was your favourite time of year, you loved giving out presents to the people you loved and seeing the excitement on their faces.

With one more gift in your bag, you turned and looked around for your boyfriend, you had purposefully saved the best for last. After spotting him at the coffee machine, you hurried over while taking the large box out from the bag.

“Thought you could escape my gift giving, huh?” You said once Spencer caught sight of you, his face lightening up at the sight. “How could I ever forget about you?” You offered Spencer the box and watched as he hesitated to take it from you.

“Do you not want to wait until Christmas day?” He asked as you pressed the box against him, making him take it from you.

“I have more gifts then, this is a special one.” Spencer raised an eyebrow before placing the box on the counter and slowly started to unwrap it, he noticed that you were nervously twirling your necklace around which made him wonder what on earth was in the box. When he opened the lid, he was met with an envelope which had a key inside.

“Spencer, move in with me?” He read out the letter, looking to you in shock, as if he was making sure you were being serious before pulling you into a tight hug. You laughed into his chest and hugged him back, your cheeks hurting from how wide you were smiling.

“You’ve got to give me an answer-”

“Yes.” He interrupted you, the conversation about moving in together had been one you’d both been toying with for a while now and it seemed unreal that it was really happening. Every day he would get the pleasure of waking up beside you, spending time doing boring domestic things together, it was something Spencer had never craved until he met you. “Yes, let’s move in together.


	6. Six: “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of shooting.

Spencer’s hands shook as he dialled your number for the ninth time, every time you didn’t pick up he lost a little bit of hope.

“Reid relax, (Y/N) hasn’t turned up on any of the security footage, she probably isn’t in there.” Morgan tried to calm Spencer down even know he knew it would be of no help, there had been a shooting in your workplace and they were driving over there to try and stop the shooter from causing anymore harm; there was already two people dead.

“But what if she is? She could be hiding, she could be dead already- god damn it!” He yelled as your voicemail started to play in his ear, he threw his phone down and rested his head in his hands. This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t lose another love like this. Spencer was already haunted by memories of Maeve being shot right in front of him and now he might have to relive that horrific guilt all over again. “I can’t lose her.”

“You aren’t going to lose her.” Morgan looked across at Spencer with pity in his eyes, he couldn’t be certain that you were okay but if he even for one second admitted that, he knew he’d lose Spencer completely.

It was at that moment that Spencer’s phone started buzzing, he jerked forward and grabbed the phone from off the floor, his heart both sinking and raising at sight of your name.

“Where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.” Spencer felt like he couldn’t breath, it felt like the closest to a panic attack he had ever been.

“I went out to get lunch and, oh my god Spence it’s all over the news.” You sobbed and looked at the tv screens displayed in the shop window, the woman on the news recalled how the shooter and entered your office building and immediately started firing. “I should have been in there, I could have been dead.” You clasped your hand over your mouth to muffle your sobs, the realisation of what could have happened to you was more terrifying than anything before.

“Just get home as soon as possible, okay?! We’re going to stop him, please just stay safe. I love you.” Tears threatened to spill down Spencer’s cheeks, they were driving up to the building now so he knew he’d have to let you go. “I love you so much, (Y/N).” With that, he hung up and got out of the car, ready to help stop this shooter from taking anymore lives.


	7. Seven: “How is my wife more badass than me?”

“Come on, skinny boy. You can punch harder than that!” You teased Spencer from the opposite side of the punching bag, you rested against the wall and wiped the sweat from your brow as Spencer scowled at you.

“Isn’t it clear that I can’t?!” He whined before trying to get in the stance you had taught him, hands up and ready before punching the bag; it barely moved. Spencer rolled his eyes and pulled the gloves off, walking away before motioning towards the bag. “You do it if you think it’s so easy.”

With a mischievous look in your eyes, you shrugged your shoulders and walked over. You picked up your own gloves and slid them on, ever since you were little you had been teaching yourself self defense and that had slowly developed into boxing, a hobby you liked to do on occasion.

After you made sure your feet were in the correct position and your balance was good, you began to punch. Quick snapping punches that caused a loud smacking sound when your fist collided with the bag, three hits before you paused for a few seconds then hit three times again. The bag wobbled against the force of your fists, moving differently depending whether you hit lower or higher. You packed one final hard hit against the bag before walking backwards, your arms aching from the frenzied attack, you glanced over at Spencer with a tired but still sly smirk on your face.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” He complained with a proud smile, you just laughed and leant upwards to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Spencer Reid has the brains and (Y/N) Reid has the brawn, we’re like the best crime fighting duo.” You laughed and tapped him playfully on the butt before ushering back over to the punching bag, kicking his gloves in his direction. “Come on, let’s get back to it. Maybe if you work hard enough you will become as badass as me.”

“That’s impossible.” Spencer slid his gloves back on and sighed, he really wasn’t a fighter but as long as he was spending time with you, he could deal with a few punches.


	8. Eight:  “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

Your favourite days at work were when JJ brought her sons in, their bright eyes and general cuteness brightened up the whole room and made the dark and depressing atmosphere of the work you were surrounded by disappear for a while. It wasn’t often they came because JJ didn’t what them to get too involved in work but once in a blue moon, you’d see the family through the glass doors and your mood would increase immediately. 

“Hey guys!” You exclaimed with glee as they walked through the doors, Henry beside his mother and Michael in her arms. “God, he just gets cuter by the day.” JJ smiled down at Michael and nodded, his little hand coming up to hold onto her finger.

“He’ll be such a ladies man when he’s older.” JJ teased before glancing around the room, obviously looking for someone. “Speaking of ladies man, where’s Spence at? Henry wanted to show him his book, don’t you?” She addressed the older child who just nodded up at you, his glasses almost down at the tip of his nose.

As if on cue, Spencer walked round the corner from the hallway leading up to Garcia’s office. His face lit up at the sight of the children, Henry turned around with his comics in hand and eagerly entered Spencer’s embrace. If there was anyone these kids loved almost as much as they loved their parents - it was Spencer.

“Woah, what have you got there?” Spencer’s voice was filled with wonder after he put Henry down from their hug and Henry handed over his Doctor Who book.

“You got him watching Doctor Who, he thinks you’re the real life doctor equivalent.” JJ piped in, you were too busy trying to deal with the cuteness of the situation. Spencer was cute always but something about the way he was with children made him ten times cuter.

“That’s awesome! Do you want to come sit at my desk and we’ll look at it together?” Spencer asked Henry who just nodded and started to walk towards Spencer’s desk, he’d been there many times before and knew the way.

“Watch out, Spencer. The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.” You teased with a grin, crossing your arms over your chest as Spencer straightened up from his crouching position and walked over to say hello to Michael. Your words brought colour to his cheeks as he racked his brain for something to say in response.

“Women often find men with children attractive as historically they were meant to find a provider attractive, an alpha male who can look after themselves and a child is seen as a good potential mate.” Spencer rambled on, blushing furiously, you just raised an eyebrow at him.

“So you’re an alpha male now, huh?” You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing as Spencer stuttered over his words and excused himself, saying he had an nine year old to read to, both JJ and you watched as he hurried away and agreed that Spencer needed to have a child one day; the cuteness would be too much to bare.


	9. Nine: “Show me what’s behind your back.”

It was a peaceful Sunday morning, your phone hadn’t made any sound which meant there were no new cases which also meant you could finally have the lay in you had been craving. You loved work but you also loved the warmth of your bed, especially when Spencer slept over and you had him to cuddle up to.

Your eyes slowly peeked open at the sound of a snapping sound, the first thing you saw was Spencer knelt upright on the bed, holding something behind his back. 

“Show me what’s behind your back.” You didn’t bother asking him what it was, you didn’t have the strength to bat questions and answers back and forth. The sunlight was streaming in through the window making everything a little too bright but you could make out Spencer’s curly hair and the plaid material of pyjamas. 

“It’s nothing bad…I” He hesitated before moving his hands and showing you his Polaroid camera, he had taken a picture of you sleeping and had the small Polaroid of you in his other hand. “You looked beautiful, I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I look gross.” You didn’t see the details of the photo but you doubted it was highly attractive, Spencer moved around beside you until he was spooning against you, the camera now on the bedside table but the Polaroid in his hand still.

“I’m going to keep this in my wallet, as a reminder.” 

You groggily turned over so you were facing him, every perfectly imperfect detail of his face there for your eyes to fall in love with all over again. “I’m right here, you don’t need a picture.” You smiled, cuddling up closer to the pillow. Mornings like this were some of the best memories you had, while you loved the date nights and romantic gestures, waking up next to someone so amazing in every way would always be the best.

“I don’t mean it like that, I want to keep it as a reminder that there’s still good in the world. Right now we’re both happy and unharmed, I want a keepsake that tells me the world can give people good things like this.” Spencer’s morning voice was softer than usual, no professional mask it was trying to hide behind. He looked at you and even though neither of you had actually said it yet, you could feel his love. 

Smiling, you brushed your lips against his, not caring you both had morning breath. Sure, it was cheesy as hell but he was right in a way, you wanted to remember this moment for what it was, completely perfect.


	10. Ten: "You fell asleep in the tub?!“

It was your one year anniversary with Spencer and you had decided to go out for dinner, something you didn’t do very often due to your very busy lives. You decided that you wanted to dress up for once, pamper yourself a little before hand especially as you knew there was the possibility of getting Spencer in your bed after dinner. 

You begun to run a bath, dropping in a bath bomb that made the water pink and foamy and sprinkled with gold glitter, Spencer would be coming over in two hours so that meant you had all the time in the world to relax and get ready. After taking your clothes off and submerging yourself in the warm water, you felt your body relax and the stresses from the week wash away. 

Maybe it was because of the perfect temperature water or the fact you had been exhausted all week, or a mixture of both but when you next opened your eyes it was because there was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Are you okay?” Spencer’s voice was quiet from the other side of the door and you frowned, wondering why he was here already. You glanced up at the clock on the wall only to realise it was eight o'clock, you had fallen asleep in the bath. The water was now dawning on cold and your skin was shrivelled up, breaking out into goosebumps as you pulled yourself up out of the bath.

“Yeah, give me a second!” You yelled through the door as you put your dressing gown on, shivering as you unlocked the door. You were met with a well dressed Spencer, his hair was less messy than usual and he had a lovely navy blue suit on. “I’m so sorry, I fell asleep-”

“You fell asleep in the tub?!“ Instead of sounding annoyed, Spencer’s face broke out into an amused grin. He noticed how you were shivering so walked over to your wardrobe, pulling out the first pair of pajamas he could find.

“What about dinner?” You asked, taking the clothes from his hands and began undoing your robe; Spencer turned away like the gentleman he was. The soft fabric against your skin felt so nice and it drew you back into that sleepy state you were in, Spencer just shook his head and lead you towards your bed.

“We’ll do it another day, you’re too tired right now.” Once you were in the bed and cuddled up in the blanket, Spencer kicked his shoes off and started to undo his tie. Once he was just in his shirt and trousers, he walked around the other side of the bed, looking to you first to make sure it was okay before getting in and laying next to you.

You sighed happily and cuddled up against his chest, even if you wanted to have a true celebration of your anniversary, you knew there would be plenty of anniversaries to come in the first and you could spare one if it meant you got to spend the rest of the night being held by your favourite person.


	11. Eleven: “I don’t want to have a baby.”

Now that you and Spencer were married, everyone was asking you about when you were going to have children. Constant compliments about how good of parents you would both be, fights over who would be the godparents, it was all an awful lot to deal with when you had your own worries in the back of your mind.

You didn’t want a baby, not physically at least. The idea of having to constantly worry about every single move you made, having everyone around you fussing and telling you what to do, the physical changes that terrified you to the core; there were so many babies in the world who were left unwanted and it didn’t sit right with you to have your own biological baby when there were so many other children who needed a good home.

Adoption was something you had never brought up to Spencer, you had convinced yourself that he would want a biological baby, someone who he could pass his genius genes down to. While you did like the idea of having a child who shared Spencer’s traits, it wasn’t enough to make you change your mind.

“I don’t want to have a baby.” You walked into the bedroom where Spencer was changing into his pajamas, he looked up at you with an unreadable expression, you weren’t expecting him to get angry or try and persuade you but telling him this was scary nonetheless.

“Where is this coming from?” Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed and you came and sat next to him, your hands in your lap and your eyes focused directly at the ground.

“Just… everyone keeps talking about kids and I get it, we’re freshly married and the next step is a family but I don’t want to have a baby. It scares me, I just know I can’t do it and I understand if this is difficult for you to understand but I-I don’t want to be pregnant ever.” Your words tumbled out of your mouth quickly, not taking a second for air as you worried if you didn’t get it out now you would never be able to say it.

Spencer just nodded after a moment, his hand coming down to rest on your knee before your hand came and intertwined with his.

“I understand, it’s your body and you have the say in what happens to it. Do… do you never want children?” Spencer would make an amazing father and you knew this, his gentle and patient nature would be so well received by a child. You however did not grow up with the plans to have a family, the desire only came around when Spencer walked into your life and showed you how people loved and helped each other grow. You smiled and shook your head, squeezing his hand; Spencer understood what you meant.

The next week you together became your journey looking into adoption, four months later a beautiful young boy by the name of Noah came home with you. His bedroom was perfect for a six year old as refurbished and decorated by his uncle Morgan and aunt Garcia. When he finally settled in Rossi invited the Reid family over for dinner, the rest of the BAU as well. The night was filled with laughter and good food, Noah and Henry spent the night playing together while their parents watched, happier than they ever thought possible.


	12. Twelve: “Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!

It was a boiling hot summer’s day and JJ had invited the team over to her home for a barbeque, what she hadn’t told everyone was her boys would be there armed with water guns ready to “cool everyone down.”

What started off as playful fun soon became a serious battle, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi on one team, JJ, Garcia and Will on another and finally you, Spencer and Emily. Between delicious food and beverages, it was a battle to see which team could soak the others the best - Henry and Michael being the judges.

JJ’s yard was large and offered lots of space to hide, You and Spencer were perched behind a tree, both with water guns in hands.

“How many grown adults do you think have water fights?” You asked before taking the final bite of your burger, trying to glance past Spencer to see if anyone was coming. Rossi had put money on the table as to who would win and you were determined to prove him wrong.

Before Spencer could offer some statistic about water fights, Morgan had come up behind you and dumped a whole bucket of cold water on both of you.

“Looks like pretty boy isn’t so pretty anymore.” Morgan laughed and ruffled Spencer’s soaked hair before jogging away, leaving you both cold and wet.

“We’re fine!” Spencer tried to play it off but you smacked him on the arm gestured down to both of your soaking forms.

“Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’! No one said that buckets were allowed!” You yelled after Morgan before standing up and squeezing the water out of your hair, Spencer’s eyes followed you before getting wide and glancing away.

“Maybe, um, a white t-shirt wasn’t your best idea?”” His cheeks flushed red and you looked down at your now practically see through shirt.

“Like something you see doctor?” You laughed at the embarrassed look on his face, he was so easy to tease and it was one of the biggest reasons as to why you had a crush on him. Spencer just blushed even harder at your words, you reminded yourself to test out other ways that got him flustered.


	13. Thirteen: “I thought you were dead.”

You had the same recurring nightmare ever since Spencer was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel, that he didn’t get revived and was just left for dead, rotting away in that graveyard forever. No one cared enough to go look for him, you begged and begged for anyone to come look for him but the team didn’t care, he was dead now so now they were focused on getting a new agent.

It made you sick to your stomach, you hated having that hopeless feeling and the thought of leaving Spencer alone there, cold and alone, it was the worst thing you could possibly imagine.

“(Y/N)! Wake up!” You were shook out of that dark place, the image of Spencer dead and cold was replaced with a very much alive and worried Spencer, he was leaning over your body and his hands were on your shoulders. “You were yelling my name again.” The nightmare came almost every week, you were surprised he didn’t have any considering he went through the experience.

You sat up and pulled the covers down away from you, all the panic had just warmed you up and now you were sweating heavily. This one felt so real, they always did but there was something about this one that truly made it feel like real life.

“I thought you were dead.” You whispered into the dark as you felt Spencer cuddle up beside you, his hand coming down to hold yours tightly. “It was so bad, Spence. I see you every time I close my eyes.” If it was up to you, you wouldn’t have told him about the nightmares because you didn’t want him to think it was his fault.

There wasn’t a lot to say, if he was in your situation Spencer knew he wouldn’t be comforted by anything so instead you sat their quietly together, in each others embrace until the sunlight started to stream in through the window.

Seeing the light always made you feel better, it scared the dark away and stopped the bad dreams from coming in. Eventually you knew you would have to speak to a therapist about this, you couldn’t live forever like this but for now, you pressed a kiss against Spencer’s chest over his beating heart before trying to get some rest again.

 


	14. Fourteen: “You make me feel like I’m not good enough.” + I am not losing you again.”

You loved Spencer, that’s what made this so hard. He was a good person, so genuine and loving and you knew he loved you; but you had to leave. You didn’t want him too think he was too much for someone to handle, if you were less insecure then perhaps you could work through your feelings but another day spent wondering if he would get bored of you was another day wasted.

“(Y/N) please, can you stop packing for one second and talk me?” Spencer didn’t raise his voice, he just sounded devastating and it broke your heart. You couldn’t look at him as you pulled your clothes out from your shared wardrobe and began shoving them into your suitcase. He wouldn’t understand and even if he did, you didn’t have the guts to confess all the hatred for yourself you had harboured just by being with him.

It was never intentional, Spencer’s intelligence was always something you had admired about him but slowly it began to make you feel bad about yourself, you would never compare to him and that thought ate you alive. You felt like a joke, like Spencer was only with you because he had someone less intelligent he could show off too and you knew this wasn’t true but nonetheless every statistic shared felt like a needle through your heart.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.” You wiped away your tears and closed your suitcase, you had collected the few things you needed and were now on your way to stay over at Penelope’s apartment until you found somewhere else to live. You tried to walk past Spencer but he grabbed a hold of your arm as gently as he could without making it easy for you to walk past.

“Why are you doing this?” He sounded completely broken, there was no way he wasn’t going to take you leaving to heart but that wasn’t a reason for you to stay. While you loved him, right now you weren’t comfortable enough to be in a relationship and you needed to look after yourself.

“Because I can’t be with you anymore! You make me feel like I’m not good enough, do you know how shitty I feel about myself when I’m with you!?” You pushed your way past Spencer and dragged your suitcase across the floor, you didn’t look back once you arrived at the front door because if you looked at him, you’d be convinced to stay and that wouldn’t be good for either of you.

“I love you.” You said with your eyes staring into the wood of the door before you opened the door and left Spencer alone, confused and devastated; hating himself for hurting you without knowing.

_When you love someone, let them go._

It had been two months since breaking up with Spencer, every day just got worse and worse. You thought that giving yourself space away from him would allow you to work on your own issues but it only highlighted them, now you had the added hatred of yourself for breaking his heart along with all your insecurities.

You couldn’t stop thinking of that look on his face, he trusted you and you went ahead and threw that all away and instead blamed all your issues on him. Never, not once had Spencer been rude to you, he had always been the perfect gentleman but you still conjured up the idea that he was at fault for your not thinking you were enough. Now, you were sleeping on the couch at Penelope’s apartment, spending every night cold and alone without his arms around you.

One day, Penelope called you to let you know that Spencer had been shot during the case, he was being taken to the hospital and she had already bought your plane ticket to come visit him; she knew better than anyone how you were feeling. You boarded the next available plane and travelled across the country to California to where the case had taken place. It had also been two months since you saw Spencer, you thought it was best to cut off all contact with him while you tried to figure your life out.

The hospital was cold and bright, Emily explained to you what happened as she escorted you to his room, he had got shot trying to defend JJ but his injuries weren’t major and he’d be able to leave in a day or two.

Spencer was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes. You could only imagine how bored he was, he needed constant stimulus and this would be his worse nightmare since he also hated hospitals. At least he wasn’t in pain, he seemed pretty drugged up on pain medication which brought some degree of worry to you but all your thoughts and worries stopped when Spencer slowly tilted his head towards the door and saw you.

“(Y/N)…” He breathed out as you looked over to Emily to check if it was okay you spoke to him, she nodded and left you two alone. After taking a deep breath, you walked towards the bed and took a seat beside Spencer, your hand coming out to hold his. 

“I am not losing you again, I just can’t.” There were still so many problems to deal with but you knew now that running away wasn’t the right thing to do, you had to face them or else the day might come where you wouldn’t be able to.

You stayed with Spencer the whole time he was in the hospital, there was time you had to make up for and you were determined to be there for him this time.

_If they return, they were always yours._


	15. Fifteen: “I have reasons. You wouldn’t get it.”

“Why is it you refuse to go on the field with me?” Spencer asked you randomly one day while you were preparing yourself another cup of coffee, you looked up at your fellow profiler and shook your head, picking up your mug before walking out of the kitchen area.

“I have reasons. You wouldn’t get it.” You didn’t want to tell Spencer why because you knew it would change the way he viewed you, the relationship you had together while strictly professional was one you cherished and you didn’t want to ruin it over something like your crush on him. When it came to being alone with Spencer you knew he’d easily be able to decipher your feelings for him from your behaviour and body language, the more people who surrounded you whilst you worked gave you a better chance of hiding your feelings.

“Try me, I think you’d be surprised.” Spencer followed you over to your desk where copious amounts of paperwork were splayed out, you pushed some of them away so you could place your mug down before collapsing back into your chair.

“Can you please just drop it, Spencer? I don’t want to tell you.” Even though you knew that now he had asked he wasn’t going to stop until he got an answer, maybe for once he’d catch the hint and just let you have this one second; but this was Spencer and he was obvious to a lot of things when it came to his co workers.

“If it’s something I’ve done then I apologise but I can’t fix it if you won’t tell me-”

“I find it difficult to focus when you’re around, you’re always catching my eye and drawing me away from the task at hand. I enjoy your company too much so I thought it was better if we kept separate on the field.” You tried to avoid giving too many hints to your crush away but by the look on Spencer’s face you knew he understood, a pink flush came over his cheeks and he pursed his lips tightly. 

“Oh.” He said simply while he slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers, you just smiled up at him and nodded before looking back down at your work. Spencer stood there for a few moments before walking over to his desk which was next to yours. “Well, it’s comforting to know we both handled our crushes on each other in odd ways.” You turned and met Spencer’s eyes, sharing a small smile before both looking away; there was work to do but plenty of time later to talk.


	16. Sixteen: “You don’t mean that.”

“I don’t love you anymore.” The words were like poison in your mouth and you tried to spit them out as quickly as you possibly could, you didn’t want to do this to Spencer but you were being threatened and if you didn’t do this then worse couldn’t happen than a broken heart.

“You don’t mean that.” Spencer stared across at you with a tight jaw, for weeks now you had been acting strange and now here you were breaking up with him. Something was wrong but he couldn’t fix it if you were standing here lying to his face.

“You really think I could love you?” You chuckled and shook your head, looking anywhere but Spencer’s eyes. If it meant keeping him safe then you’d go through this pain for the rest of your life but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“Yes.” Spencer didn’t sound convinced, he wanted to believe his own words but you were managing to look completely disgusted by just his existence and he found himself whether he was thinking too highly of himself, someone like you could do so much better.

You rolled your eyes and walked into the kitchen where your bag was, you picked it up quickly and rummaged through until your found your keys. After fiddling with them you pulled off the key that Spencer had gotten specially made for you, a key to his apartment. You threw the key in his direction and he caught it.

“Sorry, I’ve got better things to do than sit around here moping with you and your sick mother.” Using his mother as an excuse like that was awful and you knew it, it would work though so you forced the bitter taste out of your mind and instead turned and walked towards the front door.

“Why are you doing this?” Spencer sounded completely broken, his hand turned into a fist around your key and he kept trying to remind himself that there was more to this than you were letting out but it was still breaking his heart. You couldn’t reply, tears had finally rolled down your cheeks and your voice would only be prove of that so you just left, wondering whose heart was hurting the most. 


	17. Seventeen: “You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

If there was anyone less qualified to sext, it was Spencer. He never looked at his phone and when he did and finally saw your dirty messages, the moment had already past and either a new case had come in or whatever naughtiness you felt at the time had changed back into stress from work.

Still, you liked to mess with him on occasion.

_Last night was so good, I’m still craving your cock inside me however._

You sent the message and glanced over at Spencer’s desk, you could see his phone right beside him along with countless case files. His phone vibrated and beeped but he was too busy reading over something to pay it any attention.

“You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?” Your voice was monotone and frankly quite annoyed, Spencer looked up at you in confusion, then down at his phone then back at you.

“Why did you text me if we can talk freely here?” Obviously he wasn’t catching the hint so you just motioned for him to look at his phone, when he finally did his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. He stared at you who was smirking happily for a few moments before speaking. “Am I meant to respond?” 

You just sighed, rolled your eyes and turned back around to your desk, clearly there were plenty of things Spencer didn’t know about and you intended on teaching him every last one.


	18. Eighteen: “Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

“(Y/N), do you want a glass?” Emily asked while holding up a bottle of red wine, you shook your head but smiled politely. Now that you knew you had a bun in the oven, all the fun things you enjoyed beforehand were off the table. Nobody knew that you were pregnant, you’d only found out a few days ago and therefore hadn’t gotten the courage yet to tell everyone, even Spencer.

“I’ll drink hers.” Garcia grinned and pushed forward another wine glass, it was your birthday and had invited your team around for dinner and now were sharing each others company. Emily filled up the wine glass and everyone watched and Garcia swiftly drink the whole thing. “Okay, I need the little ladies room now.” She waddled out of the room and you heard Morgan laugh at her ridiculousness.

Spencer sat down beside you, his hand coming and resting on your knee. You were certain that soon enough he would grow aware of the changes happening with you but for now, he seemed clueless. You smiled up at him and interlocked your hand with his.

“I’m getting old now, almost as old as you.” You teased and rested your head against Spencer’s shoulder, he smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“You’re still just as beautiful.” The day could not have gone before perfectly, being surrounded with the people you loved the most somewhere that wasn’t on a cramped air plane or crime scene was something you were savouring.

“I promise I wasn’t being nosey! But why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?” Garcia asked as she entered the room again holding the pregnancy test box. If she was less drunk then maybe she would have been more discreet with her questioning but know everyone’s eyes were on you.

You stared across at Garcia before looked at Spencer who had a mixture of shock and hope on his face, his love for children was immense and you also knew how much he wanted a family and while you hadn’t been actively trying for a baby, that time had finally come.

“I was planning to tell you all in a more articulate way but thanks to Penelope…” You stood up and smiled over at Garcia whose mouth had dropped at realisation of what you were about to say. “I guess now’s a good time…I’m pregnant.” Everyone’s faces lit up and Spencer leapt up from the couch to pull you into a tight hug, never had you seen such a look of pure joy on his face.

“We’re going to be parents!” Everyone laughed and cooed at Spencer’s adorableness and you couldn’t help but join, grinning up at the father of your child before kissing him softly and bringing his hand down to rest on your stomach.


	19. Nineteen: “Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.”

“This is a bad idea, I hate heights, why are we doing this?” You rambled on as you got closer and closer to the beginning of the line. Spencer had somehow convinced you to go on a roller coaster with him and in an even bigger plot twist, you had agreed. Spencer laughed at your adorable nervousness and kissed your cheek, his hand already being gripped tightly by yours.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.” Spencer began to try and comfort you but he was cut off by your finger being pointed viciously in his direction and an angry look in your eyes.

“Don’t pull the ‘baby’ card with me! You are in my bad books, Reid.” You were too busy telling Spencer off to realise that you were now at the start of the line and next up to get onto the roller coaster. “I’m going to die up there.”

With heavy feet you made yourself walk beside Spencer up to one of the carts, letting him climb in first before you slowly followed. As soon as you were strapped in and the metal bar was placed down your hands came out and held onto them as if your life depended on it; Spencer was having the time of his life watching you be so freaked out. 

Usually you were the brave one, always making Spencer come watch the newest horror movie or you’d be the first one to get up at night armed with a bat if you heard a noise in the apartment. He found it adorable that heights was the one thing that could make you so adorably paranoid.

“Could you have not chosen a less…spinny ride?” You asked when you looked at all the loops the tracks had, thoughts of the cart falling off the tracks or getting stuck at the top of one of the high slopes filled your head and you held even tighter to the bar.

“(Y/N), you’re going to be fine.” Spencer laughed but jumped slightly as the ride began, the cart jolting forward causing you to squeal in shock.

“If I die up there I swear to god I will haunt you and your dumb smug face!” You yelled as the ride began to pick up speed while going up the first slope, you decided that closed your eyes and just hoping that you didn’t get flung out the cart would be your best bet.


	20. Twenty: “Be brave, sweetheart.”

“You’re a brave girl, you can do this.” Spencer comforted your daughter as she sat on the doctor’s bed, your sleeves rolled up and her armed prepped for the injection. Lillian was five now which meant she was due to get her flu vaccine which you knew if you passed down your fear of needles, it would not be a pleasant experience.  
  
Lillian shuffled uncomfortably on the table and looked up at Spencer, her brown eyes identical to his. They shared a lot of the same features, his pouty lips and sharp features. When it came to personality it was definitely your traits she took on.  
  
“We can get ice cream after this, right daddy?” Her voice was so sweet and hopeful that it had your heart ache, even though you knew this vaccine was important it still upset you that she was so nervous about it.  
  
“Of course, Lilly.” Spencer smiled and ducked his head down to press a kiss on the top of her head, if she wasn’t already holding both of your hands tightly then he would had offers his.  
  
The doctor prepared the needle with the vaccine and walked over to the bed, he told Lillian that it wasn’t going to hurt and he’d be quick before he pressed the needle into her skin.  
  
“Be brave, sweetheart.” You let her squeeze your hand tightly, her face completely scrunched up in pain. It was only for a few seconds then the needle was out and she opened her eyes, brimmed with tears. “It’s over, you did so good.” You kept holding her hand while the doctor put a cotton ball over the needle mark and taped it on then you held her go, knowing she’d want to be tight in her dad’s arms.


	21. Twenty one: “I’m afraid.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kidnapping.

The video stream begun, the image was unclear and it was already so bright in the room you struggled to see the video but you knew it was Spencer.

You had been kidnapped by an unsub and instead just killing you or trying to get the FBI to pay for your return, he was taunting them. He’d send photos and videos of him torturing you, now he had made a deal to let you speak to one of the agents back at the BAU but only if it was over video.

“(Y/N) are you okay?” The sound of Spencer’s voice made you shiver, you didn’t know how long it had been since you saw him but every second you were thinking about coming home, getting to see his face one last time. “How bad are you hurt?”

The pain was everywhere, you had been beaten so badly that there wasn’t a single inch of your body that wasn’t aching. Thankfully you had blacked out during most of the beatings but every time you woke up you were slowly beginning to wish you hadn’t.

“I…I’m afraid.” Your words came out with a sob, whatever reputation you had portraying you as a stone cold badass had wilted away and left just another scared girl, you didn’t want to become one of the victims passed around in the conference room. “Find me, Spencer. Please.”

“We will, you’re going to get out of there. I won’t stop until-” The video stream cut off and your body just gave up, you were already kneeling but everything felt too heavy. With tired eyes you watched footsteps be taken towards you, pausing just in front of your face.

“You’re never getting out alive.” That was the last thing you heard before everything went dark.

 


	22. Twenty Two: “Have you ever lied to me?”

You didn’t know what to think when you went around Spencer’s apartment to pick up some books and instead found a pair of panties that definitely did not belong to you on the bathroom floor. You trusted Spencer and knew he wouldn’t cheat on you but you were very confused as to why someone would be leaving their underwear his apartment otherwise.

“Spence… have you ever lied to me?” You asked a few days later while he was making dinner, you leant against the kitchen counter and watched his face closely.

“I’m sure at some point I have lied to spare you some sadness but not about anything serious, why?” Spencer looked up from the stove and met your eyes, you weren’t angry at him you were just trying to get some answers because right now you were confused.

“Okay, then can you tell me why there was some stranger’s panties on your bathroom floor on Monday when I came to pick up my books?” A guilty man would have tried to avoid eye contact, immediately started dismissing whatever you said but Spencer just looked embarrassed, a small smile coming up onto his face.

“Oh, yeah. Garcia thought it would be smart to drive over on Sunday and tell me about the boy troubles she’s been having. I didn’t know that would involve so much alcohol and she ended up vomiting, I let her have a shower and she must have left her underwear here by accident.”

Knowing your friend, that seemed like something she would do out of the blue. You laughed and shook your head at the ridiculousness of the story.

“I didn’t think you were cheating on me, in case you were wondering.” You nudged your hip against his before going and starting setting the table, Spencer just looked after you with an amused look on his face; knowing it would be impossible to cheat when he had everything he needed right here.


	23. Twenty Three: “But, I said I love you.”

“You know I love you, right?” You stared up at all the ads, there were so many cute dogs that needed a home and you had wanted a pet for years now. It would be difficult to manage work and a pet but plenty of the team had children and they were all doing fine!

Spencer grabbed the shopping bags and walked up beside you, as soon as he noticed what you were looking at the sighed. Despite knowing how badly you wanted a dog, there was no room in his apartment for two people let alone a dog and neither of you would be there enough to give it the love and affection it needed.

“(Y/N) how many times have we gone over this?” You looked up at him with hopeful eyes, maybe this time he would give in and let you visit one of the many homes in need of having a dog taken off their hands.

“But, I said I love you.” You batted your eyelashes in the hopes that it would make Spencer agree but he just smiled and gave you one of the bags to hold, ushering you away from the ads.

“I love you too but let’s wait until we move into a place where we can both cohabit easily before we bring another family member in.” At the mention of family you perked up, never had Spencer referred to your life together as being a family and it made your heart swell up in happiness.

“Okay… what about a baby?” Spencer just laughed and shook his head, he much preferred babies to dogs and even though he knew you’d make an amazing mother, the living situation was still an issue.

Two weeks later, you persuaded Spencer to get you a pet that needed much less attention.

Spencer watched you kneel at the aquarium, six tiny fish swimming around inside. Fish weren’t nearly as exciting as a dog would be but for now it was a good compromise.

“Welcome to the family!”


	24. Twenty Four: “He ruined me and now I’m nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug abuse.

You found the Dilaudid hidden in Spencer’s suitcase, you were going to wash his clothes for him while he was in the shower but instead you had stumbled upon the bottles. It had been two months since his kidnapping and while it was clear he wasn’t as usual, he seemed okay.

Patiently you waited for him to get out of the shower, once he did and entered the bedroom in his plaid pyjamas he immediately noticed what you had in your hands. Spencer stopped in his tracks and looked at you, the disappointment was so clear in your eyes.

“What were you thinking, Spencer?” You said quietly, your mind thinking back to the video feed of Spencer being tortured, why would he ever want anything to do that reminded him of that place?

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t want to be doing this, the drugs helped him escape but he knew that they weren’t good for him and they had started becoming more and more addictive.

“Explain to me, explain why you started taking Dilaudid after everything you’ve been through.”

“He ruined me and now I’m nothing. Nobody looks at me the same, I have these awful nightmares; I just wanted an escape.” Spencer’s voice broke as he spoke, words he had for so long wanted to say but never had the courage. It was terrifying telling someone you had a problem, he didn’t know if you would want to stay and deal with all his emotional baggage.

“Go see a therapist, take some real meds, talk to me! Don’t get high and try and recreate whatever it was you felt in there, what the hell is wrong with you?!” You threw the bottles onto the bed and marched over to Spencer, pulling him in for a tight hug. It had been so difficult watching him struggle and not knowing what to do about it, never had you loved someone so much in your life but you didn’t have the answers he needed, didn’t have the cure.

Spencer’s arms wrapped around you tightly, his head buried into your shoulder. You heard the soft sound of crying, realising that Spencer had finally broke. You held him for as long as he needed, no words were spoken but you both know that you were going to do whatever you could to get Spencer the help he needed.


	25. Twenty Five: “It’s the alcohol. You’re not you anymore.”

You and Spencer handled grief very differently. He closed himself off, thought that the best way to stop anyone from getting hurt was to deal with his emotions alone.You on the other hand got angry and loud, so frustrated at the world for bringing such pain into your life.

Spencer hesitantly walked into the kitchen where he found you with a bottle of beer, your fifth one of the day. He knew you were struggling, your best friend had been admitted to the hospital due to a brutal fight with her abusive boyfriend and the doctors weren’t sure she was going to wake up. Spencer wanted you to feel better but drowning your feelings in cheap alcohol was only masking the hurt for a little while.

“(Y/N)… I think you’ve had enough.” Spencer reached out to pick up the bottle you had just placed down but your hands got there first, snatching the bottle backup and backing away.

“I don’t need you to baby me.” You were tiptoeing on the verge of slurring, you leant back against the counter and proceeded to drink whatever was left in the bottle. If it helped you cope then why couldn’t Spencer just let you be?

“It’s the alcohol. You’re not you anymore, please just come sit down.” Spencer went to walk towards you but flinched when you slammed the bottle down, he whole heartedly believed you would never be violent with him but the thought was still scary.

“Do you not get I don’t want you near me now? God, leave me alone.” You hissed, the words coming out far meaner than intended. Part of you hated how understanding Spencer was, he just nodded and walked out of the kitchen leaving you alone again.  
  
You looked down at the bottle and thought back to how Spencer had jumped, maybe he was right. Never in a million years would you want to hurt him but the alcohol changed you. All you knew was you didn’t want to end up back at the hospital again, only this time viewing the situation from the abusers side.


	26. Twenty Six:  “It’s a two way street. It goes both ways.”

You weren’t proud to say you were jealous, it was an ugly thing to feel and you knew there was no reason for you to be feeling it. Spencer was fateful, he wasn’t the kind of person to go round scouting women out to flirt with yet here he was, standing at a bar with an attractive red head forcing herself onto his arm.

“He’s taken.” You barked after storming out from the women’s bathroom to confront the woman, she scoffed and muttered a quick goodbye before walking away. Spencer turned around and looked at you with an confused look on his face.

“That was uncalled for.” Even if they were just having a polite conversation, it could have leant to more and while you trusted Spencer you didn’t trust other people. You rolled your eyes and took a sip of the drink you had left on the bar.

“Like how you escorting me away at work while I was talking to my coworker was uncalled for? Jealous isn’t just my thing. It’s a two way street. It goes both ways.”

“I’m going and getting some air.” Spencer said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice before excusing himself from the bar and walking away. You didn’t try to follow him, if he was angry because you were protective over him then that was extremely hypocritical.

You hadn’t expected Spencer to be protective in the way he was, very touchy and aggressive towards others who tried to flirt. Most of the time it was attractive in the moment since usually he was very mellowed but others it was totally inappropriate.

It was clear that jealousy was a trait you both had troubles with and needed to talk over so you finished your drink, grabbed Spencer’s coat he had left on his chair and went outside to try and apologise.


	27. Twenty Seven: “She did this to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kidnapping.

“Do you really want to be here?” Emily asked Spencer, they were stood in front of the TV in the conference room and had a video ready to play. There had been an abundance of videos of you taken by your abductor, you had been with her for almost two weeks and with a heavy heart Emily had been instructed to look over the videos upon your rescue. The woman who taken you was now dead and they had no way of getting any information out of her, this was the next best thing.

Spencer knew better than to watch your torture, it would only cause him more distress but he worried his brain might create worse images, if he knew what happened to you then maybe he’d be more informed to help you. He nodded his head and Emily pressed play.

“Tell me.” A woman’s voice off screen spoke, the camera was focused on you laying across a cemented floor. Your blood was splattered across the floor from a blow to the head and bruises were beginning to develop around your collarbones and shoulders. “Tell me and I’ll be kind.”

Slowly you raised your head to look at her, you knew what she wanted but you knew what it would cost you. Each minute you spent here just made you want her to just end everything already, you were exhausted and starving and in so much pain; maybe she was being kind.

“Kill me.” You muttered, you didn’t have the strength to move so you just stared up at her. Your throat was so rough the words struggled to come out but if you did what she asked, maybe she’d finally put you out of your misery. Kill me, please. I want you to kill me!” You screamed before breaking out into tears, long heavy sobs. “I want to be dead, please!”

The video quickly ended. Spencer had seen some awful things in his life but none had ever hit him so hard, watching his friend beg for death with such vigour was perhaps the most haunting thing he’d ever witnessed.

“Having fun?” Spencer jumped at the sound of you behind him, both he and Emily turned around to look at you. “Yeah, she did this to me. Turned me into a fucking mess, ruined my life. What did you learn from watching that?” Your voice was cold and punctuated, neither of them had a good answer so they stayed silent. The sound of the door slamming behind you echoed around the room as you left them alone, at least twenty more videos to watch and no will to do so.

 


	28. Twenty Eight: “It’s almost midnight and you haven’t said anything cute at all.”

It was New Year’s Eve, Rossi as usual had invited the whole team and their families over for dinner and a beautiful fireworks display. It was one of your favourite times of the year, a reminder of everything good and bad that had happened and a celebration of all surviving through it.

Perhaps the best thing that happened during the year was the beginning of your relationship with Spencer, you never knew one person could bring you so much joy until you took all the courage you had and asked him out on a date.

You found Spencer sat outside on the grass, looking up at the stars. He liked to reflect on everything that had happened, take some time to remember all the people he helped and the one’s that he couldn’t. When he spotted you out the corner of his eye he slipped his blazer off and put it on the grass next to him so you wouldn’t get grass on your dress.

“It’s almost midnight and you haven’t said anything cute at all.” You smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek, staining his skin with a bright red lipstick mark. Spencer turned and looked at you, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I’m happy you’re here with me.” He reached out and took your hand in his, tracing over your veins with his thumb. You leant in closer and rested your head on his shoulder, together you looked up at the sky. There was the sound of a countdown going on back inside the house but you liked the peace here.

“Sorry to say it, but you’re stuck with me forever.” The countdown from ten started, you wanted to kiss Spencer right now but the cheesy side of you took over and made yourself wait for zero.

“A forever with you? That’s a blessing.” The clock struck midnight and fireworks began to get shot up, beautiful purples and greens filling up the sky. They were extremely loud and bright but you were too busy looking at Spencer to care.

Spencer leant in before you could and kissed you, he tasted like the champagne you both and been slipping throughout the night. There couldn’t have been a better way to start off the year with the people you loved around you, you felt so lucky.

“Happy new year.” You whispered against his lips before grinning and pulling him in for another messy kiss, completely smearing your lipstick over his lips but you were too happy to stop.


	29. Twenty Nine: “Do you always look at me like that?”

“A scrapbook…okay.” You looked up at Garcia from your desk, she was holding a bright pink Polaroid camera and a scrapbook underneath her arm. It wasn’t unlike her to come up with ideas like this, another way for her to remember there was good in the world.

“Yes, exactly! Now scoot over there with boy wonder so I can add you two to my collection.” Spencer popped his head up from the work he had been doing at the sound of his nickname, he watched with a frown as you backed your chair up beside him and offered him a sorry look. “Now, get ready!”

Garcia didn’t give much of a warning before she snapped the picture, you all waited patiently for the photo to develop and be dispensed before watching Garcia wave it around, neither you or Spencer had the heart to tell her she didn’t have to do that with that kind of Polaroid camera.

“Oh my god! You guys look so cute!” She squealed and trotted over on her heels to give you the Polaroid, you took it with hesitation before looking down at the picture.

You noticed immediately the way Spencer was looking at you, clearly he hadn’t been prepared for the photo to be taken because his eyes were on you, his expression soft and could only be described as the look of a man totally smitten.  
  
“Do you always look at me like that?” You gave the Polaroid back to Garcia and watched as she happily walked away before turning to look at Spencer who had an embarrassed look on his face, he hadn’t expected himself to look so completely in love with you but then also have physical evidence of it.  
  
“Possibly.” Spencer tried to play it off but there was no hiding it, the only thing he could do was hope that his heart eyes didn’t make you uncomfortable and that you could maintain the friendship you had.  
  
“Good, I like it.” You smiled and moved your chair back to your desk but not before you could sneak a quick peck on Spencer’s cheek, maybe you hadn’t been paying attention all that time because right then you caught his eyes and realised right then how he felt for you.


	30. Thirty: “It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing”

It felt like things like this only happened in movies, the classic mistake of arriving at a hotel and releasing there is only one bed in the room for two people who definitely haven’t confessed their attraction to one another. At first Spencer were mortified, the last thing he wanted was to make you uncomfortable or let you figure out his crush on you.

He tried avoiding going to bed until the last possible minute, pouring over the case files hoping that for once you wouldn’t be so kind in helping him and instead just go to sleep. It would be far easier to sleep next to you knowing that you weren’t awake to feel his tenseness.

But of course, you had to be the nice person and stay up until neither of you could keep your eyes open. You went and got changed in the bathroom and Spencer hurried to get changed before you came out and caught him in his underwear, he didn’t want to make this anymore awkward than it had to be.

“What side do you sleep on?” You asked once you came out of the bathroom, dressed in short cotton shorts and old band t-shirt. Spencer glanced over at the bed then back at you, awkwardly playing with his hands.

“Oh, I. Um, left. I sleep on the left.” He said before walking over to the bed, it was thankfully a double but there still wouldn’t be much space between you once he laid down.

“Good, I like the right.” You watched as Spencer climbed into bed, tucking himself in under the blanket before looking over at you, he had positioned himself as close to the wall as possible to give you the majority of the space.

The awkward silence that occurs when you too climbed into bed and switched the lamp off was immense, you tried to move around to get comfortable but your hand brushed against Spencer’s thigh and made him tense up. Your crush on the doctor had been around since you arrived at the BAU and while it was extremely awkward being so close to him with your feelings hidden way, it felt ridiculously right.

“It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing.” You tried to clear the tension in the air, Spencer let out a breathy chuckle but you could still feel how tense he was, clearly uncomfortable from your close proximity.

“Yeah, well. It’s not every day I’m in bed next to a beautiful woman.” His words trailed off as he realised that his one goal to hide his crush wasn’t going so well, instead of hearing a reply you turned over so you were facing Spencer’s direction. With a lot of hesitance, you moved closer and rested your head on his chest, he was so warm and smelt so good that it almost instantaneously lulled you to sleep.

It took Spencer a little longer, too busy gushing over how you weren’t freaked out by his words before eventually slipping his arm around you and falling asleep, perfectly content by your side.


	31. Thirty One: “Do you ever knock?”

There were perks to having your own office, all that space and privacy. It gave you the perfect place to sneak kisses from Spencer without the whole team becoming an audience. All it took was a quick text and a matter of minutes later Spencer was at your door with an excuse in case anyone passing by was listening in.

Your thighs hit the desk as Spencer pushed you up against it, his kiss was rough and desperate. There wasn’t a lot of time before someone came looking for either of you so it had to be fast. His hands were steady on your waist and you arms around his neck, bringing him even closer.

“(Y/N)? We just got a- Oh my god!” Garcia shrieked as she entered your office, her first reaction was to cover her eyes

“Do you ever knock?” Rather than being mortified that your friend had caught you in the middle of a make out session, you were more annoyed that she had interrupted it in the first place. Spencer however was mortified and quickly moved away from you, smoothing his shirt back down as if that would convince Garcia that nothing had been going on.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t know!” Her voice was faint but high from the other side of the door, with a groan you marched over at opened the door to face her. “We have a case.” Garcia offered a quick smile before hurrying away as fast as she could in her ridiculously high heels.

As you and Spencer walked together towards the conference room you both saw Garcia retelling a story to Morgan and JJ, you both looked at each other with a knowing look.

“Twenty dollars that they talk about it for the rest of the week.” Spencer shook his head and let you enter the room first, sitting down beside you as everyone’s eyes slowly turned to look.

“Rest of the week? More like the rest of our lives.”

 


	32. Thirty Two: "I saved you, but you couldn’t save me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug abuse.

You couldn’t understand how Spencer was able to overcome his drug addiction, all the while he was struggling you had been there to try and help and eventually he got back on the right tracks but it was difficult, it was months and months of hard work and now three years later, you were in his position.

Morphine was the drug of choice, an unsub had managed to abduct you from your home and using high doses of the painkiller made you passive enough to travel across town to his home where he then kept you for days, tied to a chair while he played out his twisted fantasies.

It wasn’t until two months after your rescue that Spencer realised something was wrong, he found the small bottles in the trash and they brought back the memories of how he too had tried to hide the evidence of his addiction. When he tried to confront you about it you only changed the subject, too convinced that you were fine and didn’t need his help.

A week later he found you half passed out on the bathroom floor, covered in your own vomit and shivering profusely. An empty bottle and syringe laid beside you, the flashbacks had been too intense and you had taken more than usual in the hopes it would clear your mind.

“Keep your eyes open, you’re going to be okay.” Spencer knelt in front of you and pulled you onto his lap, keeping you close while he dialed for an ambulance.

“I saved you, but you couldn’t save me.” You whispered with a sore throat, everything hurt and simultaneously was blurred at the same time. Spencer’s voice was only in the background since all you could focus on was the way your heartbeat sounded like it was in your ears.

“This isn’t your fault, I should have known this was a possibility. I’m sorry I let it get this far.” Even if you were covered in your own vomit, Spencer still held you close and kissed the top of your head. It broke his heart knowing that he had gone through the same thing you were and yet it hadn’t crossed his mind you might make the same mistakes he did. “I love you.”

Before the medics got to your apartment Spencer helped you get undressed, running you a lukewarm shower and helped you clean yourself off. He stayed with you the entire time the medics asked you questions, throughout the ambulance ride and for as long as he could at the hospital. You needed someone who understood you and right now he was exactly that.

 


	33. Thirty Three: “One more step, I dare you.”

The unsub stood in front of you, his gun pointed directly at Spencer. There was backup on the way but for now it was the three of you standing off, he was in a delusional state which made him even more dangerous than he actually was. You saw his legs twitch as he debated to move forwards, your gun was ready and aimed for if he tried to do that.

“One more step, I dare you.” Your voice was a growl, the last thing you wanted was to shoot this man but if it came down to it you wouldn’t feel bad. “Put the gun down and you can get out of here alive.” His beady eyes shot between you and Spencer, he had killed four women so he would have no trouble killing more people to get out.

He took one step forward and you pressed your finger down against the trigger, the bullet hit himself directly in his shoulder. The force of the shot made him stumble back and fall onto the hard concrete ground. Spencer quickly put his gun back in his holster and walked towards the unsub while you called into the team.

“Get a medic here as well, had to shoot him.” You put your gun back and helped Spencer put him into handcuffs, the bullet wound wasn’t too bad but it was definitely painful, especially now that he was laying on the sharp metal of the handcuffs.

“I could have taken him.” Spencer sighed before properly beginning to examine the room you were in, clippings of the investigation were plastered everywhere, along with photos of the victims. Medics were now coming into the room so you both tried to keep out of their way.

“I know, tough guy. I’ve got your back through.” You smiled and playfully punched his shoulder, the rest of the team were now here so you walked outside to go explain to Hotch what had happened. Spencer watched you leave, his admiration for you getting higher and higher as each minute past.


	34. Thirty Four: “I’m not here to win any popularity contest.”

“You’re really trying to win us over, huh?” Morgan laughed as he watched you march into the office, struggling to carry coffee and doughnuts for everyone. Maybe it was a little true, even though you’d been apart of the team for over a year now you still liked to do little things that would maybe encourage people to like you even more.

“Hey, I’m not here to win any popularity contest. I know you all love me already.” You grinned and placed everything down on your desk. You opened the box of doughnuts and looked over them until you found Spencer’s favourite, carefully you picked it up along with the coffee you had gotten especially with extra sugar and walked over to his desk.

“Trying to win someone over?” By the smirk on Morgan’s face he knew about your feelings for Spencer, you just smiled shyly and placed the treats down on the desk.

Spencer eventually arrived fifteen minutes later, two coffees in hand. You tried not to look over at Morgan who you knew would still have that smug look on his face as Spencer made a beeline for your desk to then put a coffee cup down on it.

“I got you a coffee, I know how much you hate early mornings.” He caught glimpse of the coffee you had already bought yourself and an embarrassed look came across him, it was only when he walked over to his own desk and spotted what you had left for him that his embarrassment lifted.

“Looks like we had the same idea.” You chimed in before taking the coffee Spencer had bought you and took a sip, Spencer noticed your purposefulness and bashfully smiled, quickly sitting down to then take a bite of the doughnut.

“Just kiss already.” Garcia said as she sneakily grabbed a pink frosted doughnut and hurried off again, your cheeks matching the sweet treat she had stolen.

 


	35. Thirty Five: “I’m an asshole, shoot me”

When it came to dates Spencer liked to pick out the more intellectually stimulating places to go. Places like museums, art galleries, your favourite being the bookstore which had a cafe inside, you’d spend hours together discovering new books and munching on delicious pieces of cake and coffee. You however liked the more adventurous dates, so you managed to persuade Spencer to go and play laser tag with you.

“You should be the best one here.” You teased as you walked hand in hand inside, the few couples like yourselves and a group of teenagers stood waiting around waiting to be called in for the game. Since it was your idea to play you paid for the both of you despite Spencer’s protests.

  
“Do you know how many times I failed my firearms qualification?” Just because he had a gun didn’t mean he was good at shooting with it, he let you lead him into the room where the other people were now sitting. After sitting through an explanation of the rules and type of game you would be playing you were all lead into another room where all the gear sat.  
  
You were on the red team and Spencer was on the blue, this only heightened your competitive nature. With a childlike grin you watched as Spencer struggled to slip his vest on, only to then not be able to remove the gun attached. For an FBI agent, he was pretty damn clumsy.  
  
Before entering the main arena you sneaked over to Spencer and ruffled his already messy hair, skipping away before he had the chance retaliate. It was dark inside, neon lights scattered across the ceiling tactically and plenty of places to hide. You were determined to win, purely so you had gloating rights.  
  
Five minutes into the game and you hadn’t seen Spencer once, it wasn’t until you went to the second floor that you stumbled across him. You noticed that he had been shot a lot but hadn’t actually been able to shoot anyone back yet, you put up your hands and grinned up at him.  
  
“I’m an asshole, shoot me.” There was no way he was going to win now so you thought you might as well give him one point. Spencer looked at you with confusion on his face before slowly raising his laser to shoot at you. “Catch you later.” You kissed him on the cheek as you hurried past but not before you too could shoot him.


	36. Thirty Six: “Thanks for texting me, means a lot.”

You didn’t want to tell anyone about your fear of answering the phone, it felt silly when everyone else around you was totally comfortable with it. Whenever you heard the phone ring it brought a sense of dread, even if there was no reason to worry.

Spencer had picked up on your fear, he noticed the way you would jump when the phone rang or hesitate before answering a call. Now that he knew, he went out of his way to make sure that whenever possible he would text you instead. He enjoyed the act of talking over the phone with someone but understood how nerve wracking it might be for someone.

One day you pulled Spencer aside at work, his kindness had not gone unnoticed and even if you were embarrassed that he know knew your irrational fear at least he hadn’t made fun of you for it.

“Thanks for texting me, means a lot.” You blushed and watched as Spencer smiled and nodded, in the few months you had worked at the BAU he had always been nothing but pleasant to you and that had quickly developed into a crush; you couldn’t help it when he was always just so damn charming.

“I’m sure the team would understand if you explained to them your fear, it’s not a big deal and they are kinder than you are probably making out in your head.” Your eyes glanced down for a second to look at his lips when he spoke but once you realised what you were doing you turned away, reaching for a mug to pour yourself another cup of coffee.

“Yeah, I just don’t want anyone to think I’m incapable of doing my job.” You laughed nervously and took the pot of sugar Spencer had picked up to pass to you, spooning in three teaspoons before stirring, you focused hard on the coffee in front of you rather than Spencer.

“(Y/N) you are one of the most brilliant minds here, without a doubt I think everyone would agree that we’re unsure how we survived all those years without your help.” You looked up to meet his soft expression, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was this nice to everyone or if there was something special about you. With a small nod, you picked up your coffee and hurried past him, trying to hide the smile on your face.


	37. Thirty Seven: “Why can’t you just believe me?” - “Because you lied about it before.”

“Stop moving.” You grinned down at your boyfriend, a variation of cuts and bruising decorating his face. Instead of negotiating with the unsub like any normal agent would, Luke had decided to tackle him down before he could shoot the woman he had taken captive. “Who did you think you were? Morgan? JJ even?”

Luke sighed and looked up at you, he had been listening to your gentle teasing ever since he had told you what had happened. You weren’t in the field like him, you were a doctor and Luke had drove himself specifically over to your hospital to have you check him over instead of the medics on scene.

“You really don’t think I beat him? Why can’t you just believe me?” His voice was full of amusement even if your teasing was at his expense, you liked to joke that he was all muscle but couldn’t actually use it.

“Because you lied about it before, I remember how you told your new best friend about our wrestling matches.” You remembered clearly the text conversation with Penelope, ever since you and Luke had started dating she had become one of your closest friends and she had messaged you with a story Luke had told. “I won and you knew that! You’ve got to own up one day Alvez and tell your team how cool I am.”

As Luke laughed he cringed at stinging feeling on his lip as you cleaned the cut with salt water, you just shushed him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah but that’s because you’re my girl, what did you expect me to do?” Piledrive you into the ground?” You both laughed at the image but you didn’t ignore the way your stomach fluttered at his term of endearment, Luke wasn’t big on the pet names but ‘my girl’ or variations of that were common in his mouth.

You finished the rest of the examination quickly, thankfully there were no broken ribs or anything too serious, just some bruising that would need some ice.

“There you go, all fixed.” You debated handing his shirt back to him for a second since he looked so good but you did and let him get dressed as you threw away all the bloody tissues and cotton pads you had used. “Go continue being a hero.” Before you could kiss him first he was there, his hand cupping the side of your face.

“I’ll see you at home.” He muttered a few centimetres away from your lips before leaving the room with a knowing smirk on his face, you stood there with the wind knocked out of your lungs, eager for your shift to end so you could get back to having your lips on him.


	38. Thirty Eight: “Please don’t leave me.” - “I don’t want to go”

When you finally managed to lift your hand up to touch your chest, the sticky feeling of your own blood coated your fingers. There were so many people crowded around you but you kept staring at Luke, there was so much fear in his eyes. You thought you would have been able to negotiate, it was the main reason you had been hired but this time you failed and it might have costed you your life.

“Please don’t leave me.” You managed to wheeze out despite the pain in your chest, it was so immense you’d never felt anything like it, you’d heard horror stories from people who had been shot before but that was different from actually experiencing it. Luke held onto your hand tightly and tried to be the brave one.

“Sir you need to move.” One of the medics told Luke as they tried to move closer to you, trying to determine whether the bullet was still in you or had passed through. Luke hesitated in letting your hand go but if it meant you would be okay he’d do anything.

Hotch stood back with an apprehensive look on his face, he watched as Luke stumbled over to him with concern painted across his face. It was clear to everyone on the team about Luke’s feelings for you which only made this situation more painful. Hotch went to ask if he was already but was just met with a shake of his head.“

“I don’t want to go” Luke couldn’t leave you, not being right by your side was painful enough but if he was told to go, knowing there was the possibility this would be the last time he saw you - that just wasn’t going to happen. Hotch nodded and looked to the medics who were being stretcher in, he wanted to be angry at you for going in without a vest but he was too worried for that.

“Ride in the ambulance with her.” Hotch said and Luke sighed deeply with relief and thanked him quickly before following you out, you reached out and took a hold of his hand, gripping it as hard as you could muster.


	39. Thirty Nine: “No, I’m not talking to you.”

The sight before you after you came out from the bathroom was one of pure adorableness, Roxy had jumped onto the bed while you were gone and cuddled up next to Luke, his arm draped over her. It would have been nice to be able to get back into bed and cuddle with your boyfriend but by the looks of things they were both too comfortable to move, so you instead went to go make breakfast.

Luke stumbled out of the bedroom half an hour later, the smell of bacon floating around the rooms of the small apartment. He followed the scent into the kitchen where you were stood in your pyjamas, frying up some bacon and eggs. It was the weekend which meant you could have a full breakfast rather than a quick slice of toast in the car.

“Morning.” He mumbled after immediately padding bare foot over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his his head against your shoulder. You thought it funny to pretend like you were cross with him for letting Roxy take your spot so you stayed quiet, focusing on not burning your breakfast. “Don’t I get a good morning kiss?”

“No, I’m not talking to you.” You tried to keep your voice steady despite how big you were already smiling, Luke just chuckled deeply and pressed a kiss to your neck before letting you go.

“What did I do this time?” Luke knew he hadn’t actually done anything wrong but he decided to play along, walking over to the coffee machine to make both himself and you a cup. It was at that moment that Roxy skipped into the room, her nose perked up in the air as she smelt the food being cooked. With a raised eyebrow you looked down at her then back at Luke, he quickly caught on. “You’re jealous of my dog?”

“I’m jealous she got cuddles and I didn’t!”

You begun to serve breakfast onto the two plates you had set out previously before Luke walked back over to you, cupped your face within his palms and kissed you. Whatever jealously you had disappeared when you realised it was okay because you’d be back in bed with him very soon.

 


	40. Fourty: “Are you getting jealous?” - “You’re changing your outfit, now!”

Getting to dress sexy was a rarity for you, most of the time you wore clothes that covered everything up and were perfect for if you got called into work at the last minute. Today was different because it was JJ’s birthday and she had invited the whole team out for dinner at a local restaurant, far too fancy for your usual attire.

“(Y/N)? Are you ready to go?” Spencer was always quicker at getting ready than you were, he looked delectable in a dark grey suit with a purple tie for a splash of colour. While he was waiting for you to be finished he rushed around trying to find where he had placed JJ’s present, he looked up when he sound of heels against his wooden floorboards.

You were wearing a black body con dress, the top was almost see through but delicate floral embroidery covered up the important bits, it was both sexy and modest and Spencer’s mouth dropped open.

“Ready to go.” You smiled while putting in your earrings, watching as Spencer slowly rose back up onto his feet. He walked slowly towards you, it might have been sultry if he didn’t look so damn adorable.

Spencer didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend who dictated what his girlfriend wore but he could already hear the flirtatious comments Morgan would make or the looks other men would give as you walked by.

“What’s wrong, Spence? Are you getting jealous thinking of other guys looking at me?” You grinned widely, seeing Spencer frown as you practically read his thoughts.

“You’re changing your outfit, now!” You just laughed at how high his voice had gotten as he turned you around and ushered you back into the bedroom, it was adorable how protective he was and while you didn’t care if other people’s eyes were on you if it made Spencer worry then you could compromise.

“What about I just take it off? I’m sure we can afford to be a little late.” You reached back and slowly unzipped the dress, letting it fall to the ground to reveal your body. Spencer managed to nod furiously before kissing you, already slipping off his own clothes.


	41. Fourty One: “Your voice is sexy.” - “Your ass is sexy.”

“You really think Reid has more sex appeal than me?” Morgan laughed at the accusation, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard from your mouth. Actually, he could because if there was anyone who was completely smitten with the doctor it was you. Both you and Spencer sat there, an embarrassed look on his face and you determined to prove your point.

“Yeah, you’re handsome and all Morgan but I’d have to pick Spencer over you in the bedroom.” It was almost like you were trying to make Spencer combust because he just lowered himself into his chair and awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay then, what do you like about about him because I just don’t understand.”

“I’m right here!” Spencer exclaimed, he hadn’t prompted this conversation and while he was horrified that this was taking place in the workplace, a small part of him wanted to hear what you had to say.

You just laughed and twirled around in your chair so you were facing Spencer instead of Morgan who was perched on your desk.

“Your voice is sexy, I also think your hands, legs and that pretty face are sexy too.” Watching the way Spencer’s eyes widened in shock, his lips parted in the most kissable way. He was sexy, in a sort of nerdy way. You wondered if he was so nice and polite normally, did that stay the same or change when he was in bed with someone? The thought made your stomach explode into butterflies.

“Go on, your turn lover boy.” Morgan was loving this, watching you tease Spencer would never not be entertaining because he got flustered so easily.

“What do you want me to say!? Your ass is sexy?” You’d never heard Spencer talk like that before, it was far more attractive than you could have ever hoped. Teasing him was just too fun so instead of replying you stood up and went to get another coffee, purposefully swaying your hips since you knew his eyes wouldn’t be far behind.


	42. Fourty Two: “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” - “Well, you shouldn’t be saying it then.”

The tension between you and Emily had been building up for weeks now, ever since she had overheard you confessing your feelings for her to Garcia. She didn’t know how to respond, she’d only ever seriously dated men before and while she thought you were beautiful, it was difficult to decipher whether it was platonic or not.

Eventually you had to talk to her about it because it was affecting your work and everyone around you was starting to feel the tension. You brought her to one side after a meeting in the conference room.

“Emily, i’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable but you need to stop this.” You crossed your arms over your chest and stared over at Emily who you knew didn’t want to be having this conversation. It was humiliating having her find out your feelings and not reciprocate them but you refused to let anyone know you were hurting. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, it was between me and Penelope and I’m sorry-”

“Well, you shouldn’t be saying it then.” You didn’t expect a reply like that from Emily, she was almost always so understanding and it was one of the reasons you had fell for her in the first place. She stared back at you, Emily didn’t know how to explain she wasn’t angry but instead just confused so her words came out as vicious.

You bit your tongue in an attempt to not lash back, hearing her talk like this hurt more so than it would with anyone else. For months now you had build Emily up in your head as this flawless person whom you would one day be with but it was becoming more and more clear that it was just a fantasy, nothing more.

“I know. It was wrong of me…I’m sorry I have to go.” You brushed past Emily and hurried away, your cheeks flushed red and tears stinging your eyes. It was stupid to think that she would have ever been with you, it was more clear than ever all your relationship would be was friendly and now, even that might have been ruined.


	43. Fourty Three: “Don’t trip.”

“(Y/N) are you sure that you can carry all that?” Emily called up at you from the bottom of the stairs as you slowly were carrying three boxes of your possessions. Moving day was always the worst but at least you had your girlfriend here to make it a little less stressful.

“Yes, Em! I’m fine!” You yelled back despite your struggling, you wanted to prove that you were just as strong and badass as she was; even if that was only by carrying boxes up stairs. The apartment you were moving into was on the top floor and you were regretting that decision now.

Emily watched you nervously, she knew how clumsy you were and was worried that you would stumble and fall over.

“Don’t trip!” She yelled back up at you just as you misplaced your stepping and stumbled forward, dropping one of the boxes but not falling over. You both froze in fear, praying that only the box would fall and you wouldn’t make a quick trip back down the stairs. After taking a deep breath, you straighten up and finished going up the stairs.

“You jinxed that!” You gently placed the boxes down and placed the fallen box on top, silently hoping none of Emily’s things had broken. She just shook her head fondly and began to make her journey up the stairs with only one cardboard box in her arms.

“No, you’re just clumsy to spend more than one minute without falling over something.” Emily laughed, you hadn’t even moved in together and she was already having the time of her live. If that was any foreshadowing to how your life together in the apartment, it was going to be amazing.


	44. Fourty Four: “Karma’s a bitch.”

“Emily we’re late!” You hopped over boxes and hurried into the kitchen where you grabbed a snack out of the cupboard, hoping that Emily was also close to being ready. After your first day in the new apartment you had decided to christen the new bed and had overslept after a long night.

Emily shrugged her blazer on and followed after you out of the front door, still trying to make herself look presentable so that the inappropriate comments from Morgan and Garcia would be at their lowest.

While walking down the stairs, Emily was so busy buttoning up her blazer that she wasn’t focusing on walking and her heel caught the step awkwardly, before she fell over you grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe that just happened! Karma’s a bitch.” You laughed at the shocked look on Emily’s face, after your trip yesterday it seemed only fair that Emily have a taste of the embarrassment. She just smiled and untucked her hair from her collar, wiggling her arm out of your grasp.

“Shut it, I’m fine.” Emily tried to play it off but she knew you were never going to let it go, you followed after her giddy with the enjoyment of how the tables had turned. You were usually the clumsy one so having the chance to tease Emily over this was too exciting.

“You’re never going to live this down.” You replied before skipping down the stairs beside her, sneaking a kiss on her cheek as you did so. You waited at the bottom of the stairs for Emily to carefully make her way down before intertwining your hands and walking outside to your car.

“Don’t worry, I have way worse stories involving you.”

 


	45. Fourty Five: “Road trip?”

“So, what are you and JJ doing on your vacation?” Morgan asked, leaning over your desk with a cup of coffee in one hand and his classic smug grin on his face. It had been a month since you and JJ had gotten married but work had gotten in the way and that meant the romantic honeymoon you had planned was put on hold.

“We’re going on a road trip.” You explained while taking the coffee out of his hands, took a sip then handed it back to him with a wink. Morgan laughed and shook his head in disbelieve.

“Road trip? What happened to Hawaii?” He queried and you just shrugged your shoulders, clearing up your desk so that it would be clean and ready to work on when you were back from your vacation. Morgan was too busy questioning you to notice that JJ had walked back in from being in Garcia’s office and was now behind him.

“It was (Y/N)’s suggestion, she has this goal to visit all the states in America so we decided to check a few off of her list.” JJ smiled and walked over to your side of the desk to give you a quick kiss on the cheek, you appreciated how affectionate she was even in public with the team around.

Morgan shrugged and stood up from your desk, finishing the rest of his coffee before going and getting his things from his own desk.

“Well I have a pretty lady waiting for me at home and I can’t be late, you two have fun!” He called out to you both as he left the office, leaving you and JJ to be the last ones there. JJ was all packed up and ready to go, eager to get her vacation started before another serial killer came along and ruined it yet again.

“Come on, wife.” You stood up and took her hand into your own, smiling at the feeling of her wedding ring against your palm. Maybe it was a little of a weird idea for a honeymoon but all you needed was JJ by your side and it would be the most magical time of your life.

 


	46. Fourty Six: “Show me your texts or it’s over.”

You’d heard that Lila Archer had started contacting Spencer again, after the breakup with her current boyfriend. However you hadn’t heard it from Spencer, it was Penelope who had warned you thanks to her constant intake of celebrity gossip. News had it that Lila was trying to rekindle an old flame, that could have been anyone but with the way Spencer had been acting recently it only lead you to believe it was him even more.

“Show me your texts.” You demanded one evening at home, Spencer had been checking his messages all evening and it was slowly driving you insane. Morgan had joyfully retold the story of Spencer’s pool date with the actress and at the time it didn’t bother you because you knew it was in the past but now you weren’t so sure.

Spencer looked up from him phone, his brows furrowed in confusion at your request. It was unlike you to be so untrusting, he was aware that he had been a little distant recently but it wasn’t for the reasons you were thinking.

“Show me your texts or it’s over.” You repeated slowly before sticking your hand out for him to place his phone into, Spencer did as you asked.

It’s been years, can’t you come visit me at least once?

Lila, I’m not interested. I have a girlfriend now, I don’t want to come be your distraction again.

Spencer come on! I know you remember how much fun we had!

For the last time, no thank you. I’m not interested.

A sense of relief washed over you, you handed Spencer his phone back and quickly apologised. It was wrong of you to be so jealous when he had been nothing but perfect your whole relationship but it was your own personal insecurities coming up, Lila was a beautiful, successful woman who anyone would be jealous of especially considering the history.

“What happened between me and Lila is just history, I haven’t thought about her since that night and definitely not since I met you. It was wrong of me to keep texting her but I didn’t want to hurt her feelings in the already fragile state she was in.” Spencer explained, putting the phone down on the table before opening his arms and letting you crawl onto his lap.


	47. Fourty Seven: “Explain why there’s a bra under your bed.”

If it wasn’t for Roxy rummaging around under your bed you never would have found the bra that definitely didn’t belong to you. You knew that it was Garcia’s and it must have gotten there after she stayed over for drinks and dinner a few weeks ago but you decided to play a little prank on Luke.

“Good girl.” You patted Roxy on the head and got a few licks to the hand in return before taking the bra and walking into the living room where Luke was sat. “Babe, explain why there’s a bra under your bed.”

Luke looked back at you with confusion all over his face, he looked down at the bra expecting it to be yours but it wasn’t your style or size; not to sound cocky but he definitely knew your boobs well enough to recognise your bra.

“It’s not mine if that’s what you’re hinting at.” Luke joked, both he and you knew that he wasn’t the kind of person who would cheat, he was far too head over heels for that but he was confused as to how it got there.

“Mhm, it looks like something Penelope would wear. Are you sure you’re not fooling around with her on the down low?” You grinned and sauntered over to him, collapsing down onto the couch with the bra still hooked around your finger. Luke laughed at the accusation, realising slowly what you were doing.

“No, I think Derek might come back to the BAU just to beat me up if that was true.” You couldn’t stop the snort that escaped you, you dropped the bra onto the floor and clambered into Luke’s lap.

“Well, you’ve got your own baby girl right here.” You whispered in an over dramatic seductive voice before kissing him, both smiling too widely at the cheesiness of your words.


	48. Fourty Eight: “I’m stuck at the office.”

A phone call woke you up from your nap, you had fallen asleep on the couch while trying to wait for Spencer to come home from work. You looked to the clock and noted the time, an hour after he should have left.

“Hello?” You mumbled once you picked up the phone, going back to sleep was much preferred right around now but you didn’t want to appear rude. You hadn’t even bothered to check who the call was from.

“Hi, I’m sorry I’m not at home. I, um. I’m stuck at the office.” Spencer’s lovely voice filled up your eyes and you immediately perked up, he sounded a little frazzled, perhaps even nervous. As much as you wanted him home in your arms, his job was important and you had accepted that as soon as you started dating.

“It’s okay, Spence. I know how much work matters-”

“No, (Y/N). I’m literally stuck in the office, I can’t get out. I’ve been locked in, they must have not known I was still here and now I’ve been sat here for an hour and thirteen minutes trying to call everyone on my team but no one’s answering because it’s a Friday and they all have plans!”

Spencer’s adorably high, panicky voice made you smile. Of course he’d find himself in an awkward situation like this. With a groan you sat up and reached down for your shoes, slipping them on quickly before grabbing your car keys and leaving your apartment.

“I’m on my way.” You couldn’t help but smile as you pictured the situation unfold in your head, the look on Spencer’s face as he realised he was locked in would have been a picture.

“You’re the best.” He sighed in relief, thankful that you were so incredibly understanding and were so willing to come help him out. Spencer made a note to show you how thankful he was later that night.


	49. Fourty Nine: “You love me and you know it.”

“Reid, (L/N), go ahead to the crime scene first and see if you can pick up anything that the police left out.” Hotch explained before continuing on to tell everyone else what they would be doing. You looked over to Spencer who in turn was already looking at you, it had been a month since you had confessed your relationship status with the rest of the team and thankfully they had all been perfectly fine with it but you did worry that they might think it would affect your work.

Once briefed the team split up and went back to their usual positions, you perched yourself in the seat next to Spencer and glanced down at the book he had picked up once again.

“Excited to be working with me?” You teased with a smirk, nudging your shoulder against Spencer’s in an attempt to break him out into a smile.

“(Y/N..) He warned softly, in actual fact he loved how flirty you were and even if sometimes he got a little embarrassed when the team were around it didn’t stop him from relishing in all your cute comments.

“What!? You love me and you know it.” You rested your head against his shoulder as if you were trying to read his book but in actual fact you just wanted to be close to him, on a particularly nasty case like this it was comforting to know you had someone here for you.

“Yeah, I do.” Spencer looked down at you, only breaking his gaze to check if the rest of the team were looking before kissing the top of your head. It was a tiny gesture but one that made you grin nonetheless, the case had only begun but you couldn’t wait until it was over so you’d have Spencer all to yourself once again.

“Love you too, nerd.”

 


	50. Fifty: “Explain why there’s a bra under your bed.”

Garcia walked out from your bedroom with a bra in hand, black and lacy and definitely not your size. You looked up from your couch and caught glimpse of what she had in her hand before freezing. Nobody knew that you and Emily had been hooking up and the last thing you wanted was your roommate to know because she’d only go and spread it to the rest of the team.

“I was doing some spring cleaning and I found this. (Y/N), explain why there’s a bra under your bed.” Garcia said in a matter of fact tone, holding the bra up between two fingers. You slowly stood up from the couch and walked towards her, snatching the bra out of her hand.

“I got the wrong size, I was going to take it back tomorrow.” You tried to play it off as nothing important before walking into your bedroom but Garcia was hot on your tail. You loved her dearly but she was nosey as hell and wouldn’t let things go.

“You’re a grown woman! You know your bra size by now and no offence it isn’t that! I swear to god I will go through every single file I have on the women in your life and dig and dig until I find one with this bra size-”

“Okay! Okay I get it, I’ll tell you but you need to promise me that you won’t tell anyone else.” Garcia nodded her head enthusiastically and looked at you with wide eyes, you just sighed and reluctantly spoke. “It’s Emily’s.”

Garcia stared at you with her mouth wide open, out of all the people running through her mind unit chief Emily Prentiss was the last person she’d think of.

“O-Our Emily?” She asked and you just nodded, prepared for the lecture about how it was inappropriate to be having sex with a co worker considering the rules in place but instead Garcia just swallowed and straightened back up. “Well…tell her to take her bra next time.” She grabbed her feather dusting before marching away into her own room, leaving you with Emily’s bra and an immense sense of relief.


	51. Fifty One: “I was kind of wondering if maybe…could we…you want to go to the movies with me?”

You were completely obvious to the crush Luke had on you, his efforts of flirting had gone unnoticed and he was slowly beginning to lose hope. He wasn’t the kind of guy to get nervous talking to a woman and yet he didn’t have the courage to straight out ask you on a date.

One day he confided in Garcia with his girl problems, they had become closer as the weeks went by and he knew how close of friends you were.

“So, you’re interested in my girl?” Garcia tried to keep a serious face and voice as she spoke, on the inside she was so excited at the possibility of you and Luke dating but she refused to let him know that. With a sigh, Luke nodded his head.

“Yeah but I don’t know how to approach her about it.” He leant back against Garcia’s desk, picking up one of the many toys she hoarded and fiddled with it as he spoke. “She’s so intimidating but in the best kind of way, I’ve never met anyone like her.”

“Girls like (Y/N) want to know that you’re interested, she isn’t going to respond to all this subtle stuff! Just straight out ask her on a date, how could she resist this face?” Garcia playfully squeezed Luke’s cheek before ushering him up and out of her office, rambling on about how time was of the essence and he was to do it now before you got swept up.

Luke found you at your desk and he knew working on something obviously very important by the way your tongue was peeking out the corner of your mouth in concentration. Maybe this wasn’t the right time but Garcia’s words replayed in his mind, giving him the courage to walk over to you.

“Hey. So, um. It’s Friday and unless you’re doing anything I was kind of wondering if maybe…could we…you want to go to the movies with me?” You looked up at the sound of Luke’s voice, he was so adorable in a way you weren’t used to in the way he was rambling and stuttering over his words. By the time he finished his question you were beaming ear to ear.

“I’d like that.” You grinned up at him, Luke sighed a breath of relief and nodded, thankful that you hadn’t just blatantly blew him off. He mumbled a quick goodbye before walking away to his desk, unaware that you were still watching him as he quickly fist bumped the air in celebration.


	52. Fifty Two: “Road trip?”

“Get up!” That was the first thing Spencer heard before a pillow collided with his head, with a groan he looked up at you with narrowed eyes. It was a Saturday morning and yet you were fully dressed, something that was extremely unusual for someone like you who loved having lie ins “We’re going on a road trip.”

“Road trip?” At that moment all Spencer wanted was for you to crawl back into bed and let him cuddle you but now you were up and awake he highly doubted his wishes would come true. He watched as you nodded your head before turning and drawing the curtains open, sunshine streaming into the dark bedroom.

“You heard correctly, so get your cute butt out of bed and get dressed.” You had decided that since you travelled all over the country and looked at some of the most horrific things imaginable, you wanted to travel around and find some beauty. So, you had gotten up early to prepare some snacks, go fill up the car with gas and research some cute spots to visit.

Spencer didn’t argue with you, to be honest getting out of the house did sound nice and if it meant spending time with you then how bad could it be? He slowly rolled out bed and wandered into the bathroom to have a quick shower, you waited for him to come and get dressed before leaving the apartment together.

“No phones.” You told him once in the car, switching your phone off and putting it into your bag before putting your hand out for Spencer to put his phone in. He had no problem with giving his phone up, if there was a case then he knew you’d both be in trouble but for now, it was perfect.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Spencer asked as you dropped the map onto your lap and started the ignition.

“Nope!” You said with a pop of your lips, flashing a smile before starting to drive towards your adventure.


	53. Fifty Three: “Stop acting like a child!”

Periods were the worst, it was like god was punishing you for just having a uterus. You were laid on the couch with hot water bottle pressed against your stomach and old reruns of The X-Files on the TV. Luke was still at work and thankfully your job was understanding so you’d managed to get the next few days off, you wished your boyfriend was at home with you to make you feel better but you knew his work called for his full attention.

The sound of the front door closing made you cringe and cuddle up even closer to your blanket, you listened as Roxy jumped of the end of the couch where she had been laying on your feet and ran over to the door to greet Luke.

“How are my favourite girls?” Luke asked with a smile as he walked into the living room where he knew you would still be from when he left that morning, Roxy jumped back onto the couch and tried to climb onto him. “Hey, stop acting like a child! Your mom isn’t feeling too good.”

You smiled and peeked your head out from under the blanket before letting your hands follow suit, making grabbing motions at Luke to show you wanted to cuddle him. Thankfully he obliged and managed to perch himself on the edge of the couch, letting himself be engulfed by your arms.

“I’m more like her step mom, there’s no way I could make something this rambunctious.” You mumbled against his shoulder, already feeling better despite the constant cramping going on. It was difficult to fit you both on the couch but you made it work, Luke however noticed this and decided it would probably be more comfortable if you were back in bed.

Luke reluctantly moved away from you but only so he could then scoop you up into his arms, even with Roxy still trying to get his attention. You just wrapped your arms around his neck and enjoyed being held by him, you made a silent prayer that all the criminals would wait for your menstrual cycle to come to an end before taking your boyfriend away from you again.

 


	54. Fifty Four: “I just tell myself things will get better.”

Spencer didn’t belong here, what he did was stupid and wrong but he wasn’t a killer and he didn’t deserve to be put in danger like this. For what felt like the hundredth time that day you reminded yourself that Spencer was smart and he was fully capable of protecting himself in here, if he put his mind to it he would survive.

You sat patiently waiting for Spencer to come in, looking around at the other convicts with their friends and family; it felt weird to group Spencer in with them. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a head full of curly locks and instantly you knew it was him.

“Hi.” Spencer said as he sat down opposite you, the glass separating you from any touch. All you wanted was to hold his hand, you’d heard so many of his statistics about how physical contact can positively affect someone’s mood, it sure seemed like he needed that.

“Hi… Spencer what happened?” You asked in reference to the bruises scattered across his face, he looked exhausted and scared, the only positive was that seeing you had given him some relief.

Spencer tried to play it off as nothing major, he’d gotten beat up by some other inmates but he was going to be okay, it wasn’t a big deal. Of course it was a big deal and you couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t been put into protective custody but you played along for his sake.

“I miss you, so much.” You noticed the tears welling up in Spencer’s eyes and that sight alone made you want to cry. Everyone was worried for him but nothing compared to the joint ache the both of you felt from being apart.

“I miss you too, I just tell myself things will get better and that I’ll be out of here soon. You need to think the same way.” Spencer’s voice broke at the end of his sentence and you just nodded with two tears running down your cheek. He was so brave, if he could somehow muster up the courage he needed to survive then the least you could do was believe that he would.


	55. Fifty Five: "Go ahead and get on your knees for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Luke was an exhibitionist. The idea of someone watching you two together was hot because he knew they’d never have you, you were all his and only his. You liked the rush you got when it came to doing something in public, you didn’t want to get explicitly caught and deal with the embarrassment but the possibility in itself was hot.

It was Emily’s birthday and you had stepped outside from the club for some air, with only the short dress you had chosen on the cold Autumn breeze made you shiver. You wandered out to the alley next to the club and leant up against the wall, taking a moment to let the air cool you down.

A few minutes later you heard footsteps and your boyfriend appeared from around the corner, a look of relief came across his face when he spotted you.

“Hey, you alright? You disappeared on us all.” Luke said as he walked up to you, noticing how you were shivering before he took his jacket off and gave it to you. You just smiled and nodded while slipping his jacket on, it was far too big for you but it was cosy and smelt like him.

“Yeah, just needed some air.” You replied, watching as Luke casually and with no shame eyed up your outfit. The dress was low cut and short so you couldn’t blame him for looking, plus with the alcohol running through both of your veins it was becoming more and more difficult to keep your hands off each other. You felt courageous however so you took a step forward and kissed him, cupping his face within your cold palms.

Luke while surprised was no less enthusiastic about this than you, he backed you up against the brick wall. There was a chance that someone would walk by and catch you but neither one of you could find the urge to care, all you wanted was his touch.

“Why don’t you go ahead and get on your knees for me.” Luke asked boldly and that alone made you groan, nodding your head before dropping down onto your knees. Thankfully the alley was reasonably clean, the floor was cold and rough against your knees but you were focusing on getting Luke’s pants off and getting him into your mouth, all that adrenaline running through you only made you more eager.

 


	56. Fifty Six: "Think I wanna take you from behind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You lay naked on the bed, Spencer was still partly dressed with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants undone. He liked the position of power it put him him and so did you, being so vulnerable and open in front of him was a turn on. Lazily, you ran your hand down your body and let him watch.

“How do you want me?” It felt like a total porn cliche type of thing to say but you wanted Spencer to tell you, you wanted him to put you in position and take you however he pleased. As he pondered, slowly he began to fully remove his clothes until he was naked like you, moving from the bottom of the bed where he was standing to now kneeling at the edge.

“I think… I wanna take you from behind.” Spencer pulled you closer and helped you roll over onto your hands and knees. He admired the view, the delicate arch in your back and the fullness of your ass, it was all beautiful.

Spencer leant in and pressed two kisses to the bottom of your back where your dimples were, his cock pressing up against your wetness in a way that made you keen. You liked this position, mostly because of how it brought out a more aggressive side of Spencer. Most of the time he was gentle and loving and while he still was, there was something about it that made him feel more dominant.

As he was sliding into you as slowly as he pleased his hand came up and collected your hair into a ponytail to hold and pull on. You arched your back more and let out a sigh of relief, letting Spencer guide you along with a pull of your hair or smack against your ass. You liked not having to think, you were perfectly content to let Spencer be in charge.

 


	57. Fifty Seven: "Do you like this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

There were some fun things that came around with Hotch being away from home for long periods at a time, you missed his touch but there was still fun to be had. You’d wait until the late evening, when you knew he would be back in his hotel room but still awake with the thoughts of the case running around in his mind; you liked to help take his mind off of things.

You found the sexiest piece of lingerie you owned, one you’d been keeping for a special occasion. Black lace but little fabric, leaving not much to the imagination. If he wanted to see the rest then he’d have to hurry and finish the case, you were like a motivation of sorts.

When Hotch checked his phone ten minutes later he was met with a photo of you in bed, your face was cut off apart from your lips which were red and tantalising. Your body looked amazing, he wanted nothing more than to be touching you but you were separated by hundreds of miles.

Do you like this? x

Hotch licked his lips before glancing over at the files on his bed, there was work that needed to be done but no longer was he thinking with his brain anymore. Besides, what kind of husband would he be if he ignored you when you looked his beautiful.

A beep from your phone notified you of a reply, with excitement dancing in your belly you reached over to the bedside table and grabbed your phone. A small gasp escaped your lips at what you saw, you definitely weren’t expecting a photo back. In reply Hotch had sent you a picture of his cock, straining up against the material of his pants.

What do you think?

Two could play at this game.


	58. Fifty Eight: "Open your mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Spencer was too shy to ask for things in the bedroom, worried that he might make you uncomfortable or with your kind nature you might agree to doing something you didn’t want to do. He was for the most part perfectly happy taking part in whatever you suggested, however one day you asked if you could go down on him and even Spencer knowing better thought his heart stopped for a few seconds.

“You want to do that?” His voice was high and breathy, like every other man the thought of someone on their knees, eager to please was extremely hot but never was Spencer going to ask you to do it for him; even if he had imagined what your mouth would look like around his cock.

“Yeah, I do. You like going down on me so why shouldn’t I feel the same way about you?” You giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before climbing off of his lap and onto the floor in front of the couch, pulling at Spencer’s legs to bring his body closer to the edge of the couch.

You were right, Spencer did love eating you out and prided himself on being very good at it. Being between someone’s thighs and becoming the core reason for their pleasure, without getting anything physically in return was very arousing to him. He watched with wide eyes as you reached forward and began to undo his belt.

“I want to do this, Spence. And by the looks of things so do you.” You said as you felt Spencer’s hard cock straining up between the fabric, there was no time wasted in you pulling down his pants and then underwear. Ever since you’d started having sex together you’d ached to be able to taste Spencer and your mouth was watering now at being so close. You wrapped your hand around his length and pumped before Spencer spoke.

“Open your mouth.” You were surprised at how dominant he sounded, especially for someone who had been freaking out only minutes earlier. It was hot though, being ordered around like that. With a coy smirk you did as he asked, opening your mouth to then stick out your tongue. Spencer groaned as you lapped teasingly at the head of his cock; wondering to himself how he ever survived without your pretty mouth.


	59. Fifty Nine: "I should tie you down and teach you how to behave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You had been teasing Spencer all day, watching him get so flustered and bright red in the face was too much fun. The rest of the team had noticed it too and laughed, they all believed that when it came to your relationship you were the one who called the shots. However, they couldn’t have been more wrong.

The last straw was drawn when Spencer watched from his desk as you bent down in front of Morgan to pick up a pen, your ass directly in front of his crotch and while Spencer knew you weren’t interested in Morgan in the slightest, a sense of possessiveness came over him.

“(Y/N), do you want to come out for lunch?” Spencer put on his meekest voice once he walked over to you, he glanced over at Morgan who had clearly caught on to your game and had now backed away with a knowing grin on his face. You just smiled up at him and nodded, letting Spencer lead you out of the office with his hand on the small of your back.

Once you were in the elevator and the doors were closed you were backed up against the wall, Spencer looming over you with his arms either side of your body so you couldn’t move.

“You enjoy teasing me don’t you? You think just because you can get me hard that means you’re in charge? I should tie you down and teach you how to behave.” Spencer’s voice had changed drastically, the timid man everyone thought they knew so well was gone and instead someone who could make you do anything with that sweet purr.

“I’d like that too much.” You whispered and Spencer chuckled, you were right, so many of his so called punishments were actually what you craved the most. Spencer knew this too and didn’t mind because when it came down to it, he wanted to please you as much as he wanted you to follow his orders.

“That’s because you’re filthy.” Spencer wouldn’t kiss you, his mouth was so close and tempting but you were filled with an overwhelming want to submit. You weren’t aloud to touch him without permission and since none was given, you stood there impatiently. When the doors opened Spencer pulled away and lead you out, you knew he wasn’t taking you to lunch, he was taking you back to his apartment to show you what happened when you’re a tease.

 


	60. Sixty: "Be my guest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You awoke to a warmth between your legs, while you were still sleepy and not quite aware of what was going on you recognised the soft sweep of Spencer’s tongue and the tingling within your belly. Sleepily you reached down at pet your fingers through Spencer’s bed head, humming a soft moan to yourself as his tongue flicked against your clit.

“Good morning.” Spencer mumbled once he pulled away, pressing a wet kiss to your exposed stomach, trailing kisses back down until he was back at your pussy. He loved to wake you up like this, even more so than when you did the same for him. There was something about being between your thighs, the way you smelt and tasted was so intoxicating.

“Best morning ever.” You giggled before yawning and raising your hips up to meet Spencer’s mouth, he was so eager to do good and that alone could make you come. You weren’t sure for how long he had been down there but you had woken up on the verge of coming so it didn’t take long for you to reach that peak again, spreading your legs even wider for his mouth as you gasped and moaned into the sunlight streaked room.

Once you came Spencer took his time in kissing up your body, leaving kisses around your face before finally on your lips. You could taste yourself on his mouth, that alone made you want him even more. You reached down into his boxers and started to stroke his half hard cock, he loved eating you out so much that it could get him aroused.

“Can I return the favour?” You whispered against his lips, not waiting for a reply as you climbed on top of him and started to move down his body in the way you imagined he had when you were asleep. Spencer just laughed breathy and rested his head back against the pillows.

“Be my guest.”


	61. Sixty One: "Shut up. Nothing says 'I love you' more than a ball gag!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

It had been Spencer’s idea to go to a sex shop, you’d never expected for him to bring something like that up but you weren’t opposed to the idea. Your sex life was already more adventurous than you had been expecting but the idea of having some toys to play around with was exciting.

You drove up to the shop on one of the few days off you had together, when you walked in you overcome with all the toys and treats on the shelves, you noticed how Spencer seemed less amazed than you but you chalked that down him visiting these kinds of shops on certain cases.

“So, what did you have in mind?” You asked coyly, looping your arm with his before beginning to look around. You trusted Spencer to pick something you both would enjoy and there were plenty of options here.

Spencer stayed silent as he looked around, studying each item carefully. He had some ideas in mind but wanted to find something to make those fantasies come true before telling them to you. You picked up a black ball gag and held it up to Spencer with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

“What about this?“

“Is that your way of trying to stop me speaking so much?” Spencer chuckled and took the gag off of you to inspect, he wanted to make sure it was good quality and at least somewhat comfortable.

“Shut up. Nothing says ‘I love you’ more than a ball gag!” You laughed “I, um. I actually meant for me.” Spencer looked up from the gag and at your blushing face, he pictured you on his bed naked, needy with a gag in your mouth so you couldn’t talk back. It was a pretty sight, so with a silent nod he handed the gag back to you before continuing to walk.A pair of handcuffs and a vibrator might make that picture even better.

 


	62. Sixty Two: "You want my fingers again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You let out a soft moan as you began to come down from your orgasm, Luke was still at home between your thighs but had paused to let you have moment to rest. He was so good with his tongue, too good that it had ruined touching yourself forever because nothing would be this good.

Luke’s hand came up to your mouth and you immediately accepted two of his fingers in, lazily sucking your wetness off of them. This was a kink for both of you, you adored the feeling of having him in your mouth in any capacity and he loved watching your lips stretch around him, the blissful look on your was almost sinful.

While you were busy, Luke ducked his head down again and slowly blew across your over sensitive clit, a smug smile coming across his face as you tensed up. If you didn’t have your mouth full then you would have moaned loudly but instead you continued to suck, your tongue tracing around his fingers.

You weren’t sure if you could come a third time but Luke was certainly going to try and get you there. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and ignored your whimper in protest, when he noticed the pout on your lips he couldn’t help but grin.

“You want my fingers again?” Luke asked and you nodded, he was planning on fingering you but getting you off only with his mouth was far much more fun. You opened your mouth and licked his fingers again, now clean of you but it was still just as hot. Besides, Luke liked the way you sounded with your mouth full.

 


	63. Sixty Three: "Damn it, you look so fuckable right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Sometimes you wondered if Spencer knew how attractive he was, never did he really comment on his own appearance but when he did it was always negative. A comment about how his hair was too long or his hands were too big, superficial things you wouldn’t expect him to care about. You wanted to show him how gorgeous he really was.

Spencer was sat on your couch, some documentary about sea life was on in the background and occasionally he’d pop his own fact out. He wasn’t dressed up like he usually was for work, he was an old t-shirt that Garcia had gotten him for Christmas a few years back and plaid pyjama pants, his hair was longer than usual and his glasses were perched on his nose since he’d explained he didn’t feel like putting his contacts in today.

You stared across at him from the doorway, watching as his mouth sinfully wrapped around the cherry lollipop he had in hand and had stolen from your sweet collection. Maybe it was because he usually looked so clean and done up it made seeing him look so casual so hot, whatever the reason you couldn’t stop staring.

Eventually enough was enough and you walked into the room and took the lollipop from Spencer, straddling his waist despite the look of shock on his face.

“Damn it, you look so fuckable right now.” You whined before sucking on the lollipop, shameless studying Spencer’s body from on top of him. The shirt was getting a little tight because Spencer had been going with Morgan to the gym on occasion and apparently had build up some muscle, you ran your hands slowly don his chest while stretching your nails down as well.

“Really?” Spencer said quietly as he stared up at you, specifically your lips and how plump and pink they looked wrapped around the lollipop previously in his mouth. You just hummed in response and let one of your hands travel down even lower before palming Spencer over his pyjama pants. If he could sit there and tease you with his lollipop and pretty face then you could sure return the favour.


	64. Sixty Four: "Kitten, I asked you a question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You couldn’t think of a time where you were more turned on, the anticipation was slowly driving you insane but in a twisted way you enjoyed. With the blindfold on were relying on your ears to tell you when Luke was in the room, you couldn’t tell how long it had been but your legs were beginning to ache and the wetness between your thighs had only increased.

At the sound of creaking floorboards beside you your heart began to beat faster, you hoped that this time Luke would have mercy and let you come. Four times he had brought you to the edge but then left you whining, desperate to come but still wanting to do as he pleased.

“Do you deserve to come?” Luke’s voice was low and steady, he traced his finger along your trembling jaw and watched with narrow eyes as you dropped your head down. When you didn’t reply he grabbed your jaw with his palm and turned you to face him despite you not being able to see.

“Kitten, I asked you a question.” He punctuated slowly so you knew exactly what you had done wrong, you let out another whimper and nodded your head.

“You decide when I come, sir.” You knew how to reply, how to address him in a scene like this and how to act. You weren’t in charge, if Luke decided to be nice then that was his call but he’d made it very clear that he called the shots. His grip on your jaw loosened and then you felt the bed shift with movement, it was only when you felt his breath against your pussy that you gasped, too sensitive from so many near orgasms.

This time, Luke showed pity and finally gave his good girl what she needed.


	65. Sixty Five: 'W-what are you doing?' "'M Kissing you' "You're drunk!"

Christmas was your favourite time of the year, you especially loved the Christmas party the BAU held every year. This year it was going to be even better because now you had some eye candy to ogle over cocktails instead of just sitting with Garcia and listening to her chat about Morgan.

You stumbled drunkenly over to where Luke was standing and without thinking, pressed your lips against his. It was meant to be a friendly gesture but with all the alcohol you had consumed, you’d forgotten how inappropriate that was with someone you’d only known for a few months.

“W-what are you doing?” Luke asked after pulling back, he was shocked by your bold gesture considering you were one of the more reserved members of the team. You just smiled at your red lipstick covering his mouth and shrugged.

“’M’kissing you!” You grinned and rolled your eyes, wasn’t that obvious. God, he was too cute. Luke just stared at you for a good ten seconds before nodding his head, smiling meekly.

“You’re drunk.” He chucked and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, getting some of your lipstick off but not it all. You licked your thumb and leant in to help clean the rest off, once again not noticing how intimate your action was.

“Another super obvious thing!” You were so close to his face that you couldn’t resist kissing the tip of his nose before wandering away to get another drink, Luke watching after you with a fond smile.


	66. Sixty Six: “Been wondering how you taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Luke noticed how many sweets you consumed, strawberry lollipops and cherry cough drops, cubes of white chocolate. It was clear you had a sweet tooth and his mind couldn’t help but wander to wondering if you tasted just as sweet.

You gasped into the kiss as Luke slammed you against his door, holding onto his shirt tightly as he reached under your skirt for your panties and begun to pull them down your legs. If you weren’t so overcome by lust then maybe you would have cared that someone might have seen the two of you but right now all you were worried about was making sure Luke got his mouth on you as soon as possible.

“Been wondering how you taste, you eat so much candy you must be sweet.” Luke said as he kissed along your jawline, smirking at the little noises you would make when he touched you. Before you could reply Luke was already on his knees and his head was underneath your skirt.

At the touch of his tongue to your pussy you moaned and clamped your hand over your mouth, maybe no one would walk by and see but people would definitely come out of their apartments if they heard someone moaning.

There was no time wasted, within a matter of minutes you were a soaking, trembling mess. When you did come you grabbed onto whatever was around you which just so happened to be the door handle to his apartment and gripped on, trying not to fall over with your knees feeling like jelly.

Luke popped his head back out from your skirt and stood back up, kissing you hard so you could taste yourself as well.

“I was right.” He said smugly before unlocking his apartment and inviting you inside, hoping for another taste test.


	67. Sixty Seven: “You sound so pretty when you beg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

“What was that?” Spencer queried with a smirk, you were perched on his desk with your legs wide open and his mouth too close to your pussy to bare. You looked up at the ceiling and sighed, you had made a bet with Spencer that you could get him to beg for your first and in the first week neither had accomplished anything but now you realised you had just failed.

Even though you didn’t want to admit defeat, you also really wanted his tongue on you and were were plenty of ways to get back at him so you looked back down and met his dark eyes.

“I said please.” In response Spencer gave a gentle kitten lick to your clit before pulling back, his lips still pulled up in that smug smirk. He won’t be looking smug for so long when I refuse to make him come for a week, you thought to yourself.

“Please what?” He grinned up at you, looking perfectly at home between your legs. You knew that he wouldn’t touch you like you wanted until he got exactly what he wanted so you swallowed your pride and spoke again but much clearer this time.

“Please eat me out.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg.” Spencer kissed your inner thigh before beginning to lick and taste you like you both truly wanted, maybe you did lose the bet but you could think of plenty of other ways in which you had just won, having a handsome man willing to go down on you whenever you pleased being one of those ways.


	68. Sixty Eight: "Gonna take every inch of me, aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You swore that Spencer lived just to tease you, in every single aspect of his life but definitely in the bedroom. Getting you riled up was like oxygen for him, it was essential. The worst part was that you had grown to love it, maybe at first it was torturous and seemed unimportant but now you needed that slow build up.

Spencer pressed his cock up against your entrance, not pushing in quite yet but adding enough pressure so you could feel him. It took all the strength you had to not rock back and fuck yourself onto him.

“Gonna take every inch of me, aren’t you?” You thought he always sounded hot but when he talked dirty it was somehow even better, you just groaned and nodded desperately in reply. There was no way he was going to just push in and start fucking you, no he was going to make both you and him wait.

Slowly, Spencer began to push into you. He took his time, marvelling at the feeling of how tight and wet you felt around him. He too wanted to just start fucking into you already but he wouldn’t get to watch you beg, all your pride vanishing in the hopes it would make him let you come.

“How’s that feel? Being so full?” Spencer said once he was fully inside of you, not being able to move just yet was torture but he needed to hear you first.

“So good, please fuck me.” You moaned and looked down to watch as Spencer slowly started thrusting into you, still taking his time but finally you were being given that delicious fiction you craved.

 


	69. Sixty Nine: "Gonna ruin you,absolutely bloody ruin you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You cried out as Spencer smacked your ass again, by now his palm print had imprinted itself into your skin and was red and raw. Anymore slaps and you’d be in danger of bruising, an idea that Spencer wasn’t opposed to. He ran his hand slowly across your wiggling ass, feeling the heat rising up from it.

“Still green?” He stepped out of the dominant character for a moment to make sure you were okay, scenes like this could get overwhelming quickly and he needed to make sure you still wanted to carry on.”

“Yes, sir.” You replied between hiccuped sobs, you weren’t crying because you were sad but rather the pain you were in. It was a good pain, one you craved but it still hurt a lot and Spencer had a strong hand. You felt the bed shift with new weight on it before you felt Spencer’s long fingers swipe up and down your pussy slowly.

“Gonna ruin you, absolutely bloody ruin you.” He brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste you before bringing his hand down on your pussy, much lighter than he was with your ass but enough to make you jump. “You want that right? Want me to use you, make you scream?”

You wanted that more than anything, you wanted to worry about nothing but pleasing Spencer and being there for him to play with. Tears were openly streaming down your face now but never have you wanted to be fucked more then at that moment. Another strike to your pussy and you yelped, dropping your head down in an attempt to mask your sobs.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” Spencer yanked your head back up by your hair before slapping you one last time, watching as your face contorted in both pleasure and pain.

 


	70. Seventy: "Let me make you feel good, please."

Today wasn’t the best day, no matter what you tried on you felt like you body looked weird and you couldn’t stop staring in the mirror and pointing out every single flaw you saw. To make things even worse Spencer had walked in and caught you in your underwear, examining each part of your body you didn’t like.

He didn’t ask you what was wrong because he knew, your body issues were no secret to him and while he tried his best to make you feel beautiful and help you work to feel more confident but he couldn’t fix those issues for you.

“I don’t know how you can even look at me.” You laughed through your tears, looking at Spencer in the mirror as he walked behind you and then looked at you in the mirror.

“You’re beautiful.” Spencer brushed your hair away from your shoulder so he could leave a gentle kiss behind your ear, then your neck and then along your shoulder blade. Instead of focusing on your body you watched how softly he tended to you, how he treated your body with such grace and love. “Let me make you feel good, please?”

Your breath got caught in your throat as you heard Spencer’s request, you wanted him badly but you weren’t sure you could let yourself be touched. Instead of answering right away you let Spencer continue to kiss you, each freckle and mark something he found completely worthy of love.

“Yes.” You whispered so softly you weren’t sure Spencer heard you at first, maybe you couldn’t love your body yet but you wouldn’t stop Spencer from doing it for you. He took a moment to admire you in the mirror again before taking your hand into his and leading you into the bedroom where he would spend hours worshipping your body for the marvel that it was.

 


	71. Seventy One: "Are you trying to ruin this for me?"

Emily was on the phone and it sounded important, her eyebrows were furrowed and her legs were crossed tightly. She looked so good that you couldn’t resist, what you had in mind was totally inappropriate but Emily would forgive you.

You walked into Emily’s office and closed the door behind you, being sure to be extra quiet as you walked over to where Emily was leant up against her desk before dropping onto your knees. Emily’s face was a picture, eyebrows raised in shock and her mouth dropped open. All she could do was shake her head and try to carry on the important conversation she was having as you unzipped her pants and pulled them down her legs.

Watching Emily try to keep her cool as you tugged her panties down as well and licked up the length of her pussy might have been one of the sexiest things you had ever seen. You hiked one of her legs over your shoulder so you had better access so you could lick all of her, you weren’t trying to tease you just wanted to taste her; and by the way Emily’s hand came down to push you even closer to her pussy told you that she wanted that too.

“O-okay, I’ll be sure to hear from you soon. Yes, I’m fine just a little tired… okay goodbye.” Emily stuttered over her words before hanging up the phone and dropping it onto the desk, her head tilting back and her heart shaped lips formed into a circle. “God, are you trying to ruin this for me?”

“Maybe, now shut up and let me eat you.” You mumbled against her clit, gently scraping your teeth against it before lavishing it with your tongue, gaining a guttural moan from Emily. She was certain the person on the other end of the phone had an idea what was going on but she was too close to care, besides she would get her payback soon enough.

 


	72. Seventy Two: "Beg for daddy kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You knelt on the bed, your hands laid delicately in your lap and your head bowed. All you had on was your collar, a dark navy blue colour that Spencer had picked out for you. It had been ten minutes since you had been instructed to remove all your clothes and kneel on the bed, you didn’t know what Spencer had in mind for you but you were excited.

The door to the bedroom and despite the urge you had to look up you kept your head down, staring at the bed sheets. Spencer slowly pet his fingers through your hair and you keened, desperately wanting to nuzzle up against his touch but instead stayed still like you were told.

“Are you going to be a good girl and beg for me?” Spencer’s voice was steady and low, you immediately nodded your head. That wasn’t the answer he was expecting however and he grabbed a hold of your jaw and tilted your head upwards. “Use your words. Beg for daddy, kitten.”

As soon as he let go of your jaw you began to beg, you had been on edge all day and you could feel your wetness beginning to drip down your inner thighs.

“Please, daddy. I want you to use me, however you want. I want your cock inside of me, I’ve been good I promise just- please.”

Spencer nodded before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on your forehead, i was reassuring to know that the gentle, loving Spencer was still had hadn’t been replaced with this dominant persona. He told you to get on your hands and knees and you obeyed, praying that this time he would have mercy and let you come.

 


	73. Seventy Three: "You're mine."

It wasn’t your intention to make Luke jealous, you had been so excited to see Morgan after him being away for so long that got caught up in the old ways you liked to flirt together. It was only platonic and Luke knew that but it didn’t stop the possessiveness that overcame him when he watched how you flutter your lashes and drape yourself over the previous profiler.

He waited until you were inside your apartment before he confronted you, wanting to remind you exactly why you were with him and not with Morgan. Luke watched you closely as you removed your coat and shoes before walking towards you, backing you up against the wall.

You had noticed how Luke had been acting differently since you left the office, quieter than he was usually. At first you’d thought nothing of it but it slowly caught on that he hadn’t been around when Morgan was apart of the team, he’d heard stories but he hadn’t witnessed the flirty relationship you had before.

“Do I have to remind you that you’re mine?” He growled and you felt yourself begin to melt, the rough husk of his voice so enticing. You didn’t know how to reply, too busy reminding your lungs to breathe. All you could manage was a lick of your lips and a small nod.

That was good enough for Luke because with a rough tug of your hips he pulled you closer and kissed your hard, his hands travelling round to grab your ass within both his large palms. There was nothing gentle about him now and that excited you, if this was the kind of response you got when you made him jealous you wanted to do it more often.

Luke put an end to those thoughts with a harsh slap to your ass that made you gasp, the sweet stinging that followed felt so good that in a strange way you wanted him to continued. You prepared yourself for what you could only imagine was a night of Luke making sure you knew who you belonged to.


	74. Seventy Four: “You’re breaking my heart, babe.”

“Luke come on!” You pouted up at your boyfriend, at your feet sat four golden retriever puppies. They had been left outside in a cardboard box and you weren’t about to let them freeze to death in the rain, so you brought them back home. Luke had been less than amused with the arrival of you and a box full of puppies, immediately knowing there was no way you were going to let them go without keeping one.

“You’re breaking my heart, babe. We just don’t have enough room.” His small apartment barely managed two people and a dog so adding another to that mix would just be irresponsible, no matter how cute those puppies were. You just sighed and looked back into the box, running your fingers through their soft fur.

“Can we go see if Penelope wants one?” You asked hopefully, if Garcia took one then at least you’d be able to go visit. She loved animals almost as much as you and if you knew her as well as you thought you did then she’d have to say yes.

Luke chuckled and nodded his head, watching as Roxy tried to jump up to get a look at the puppies. Even though you’d only had them in your possession for an hour you knew how quickly you got attached to things. It would be difficult for you to let them go now that you’d build up the hopes of getting to keep one.

“Anything for you.” He replied and kissed the top of your head, wrapping your arm around your waist as you let out another dramatic sigh.

“If you meant that you’d let me keep one.” You were partially joking, Luke was right but that didn’t mean you had to like his decision. Still, he was too damn cute with his lips pressed against your cheeks you couldn’t stay mad for long. After wiggling out of his grasp, you carefully picked up the cardboard box again and started heading for the door. “But you’re going to hear about this for the rest our lives!”

 


	75. Seventy Five: “Ew ew ew. You’re so gross.”

“Luke! Get your crime scene photos off the dinner table!” You yelled out to your boyfriend, closing your eyes as you turned the photos over so you didn’t have to look at whatever bloody scene you’d previously caught a glimpse of. Luke had gotten better at not just leaving his work around the apartment but sometimes when he was just too tired he’d dump a file some place and leave it for you to find.

“What? You’re not into post mortem pictures first thing in the morning?” Luke asked as he walked into the kitchen, flipping the photographs back around causing you to squeal and flip them again.

“Ew ew ew. You’re so gross!” You picked up the file without looking at it and thrust it into his arms, retreating back with your hands up in front of you. “If I have to see one more of those files I will throw it into the fireplace, I’m not joking.”

Luke just laughed and put his hands up defensively, walking over to his bag to slip the file back in before returning to you, slipping his arms around your waist to bring you close.

“You did sort of sign up for this, you know. When you started dating a profiler.”

“I signed up for you kissing me and making me breakfast, not for dead men on my table. Now, let’s continue with the former.” You sighed happily at the feeling of his lips against your neck, turning around to kiss him.


	76. Seventy Six: “When’s that last time we went on a date?”

“Are they asleep?” You asked sleepily as your husband walked slowly into the living room, trying his best not to walk on the creaky parts of the wooden floor. With a nod Spencer collapsed down next to you and opened his arms to let you cuddle against him.

“It took a while, Nancy made me read the last chapter of The Hobbit at least three times before she settled down. Eli was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.” While having twins was a blessing, it was also a lot of work. Thankfully Spencer was by your side the entire time and without him there was no way you’d be able to cope with two curious six year olds.

“What kid is reading Tolkien?” You laughed against his chest and felt yourself relax as Spencer’s fingers found their way into your hair, slowly coming through in a similar way you did to Nancy’s hair.

“Ours.” Spencer said affectionately, smiling down at you as you cuddled closer to him and let your eyes closed. You had been waiting for the kids to go to sleep so you two could do something together but now you were so exhausted all you wanted was to crawl into bed and cuddle. “Come on, let’s get you into bed too.”

You tried to argue but Spencer was already scooping you into his arms and walking you over to your bedroom, placing you onto the bed before getting in beside you.

“It was supposed to be our date night. When’s that last time we went on a date, Spencer?” You argued quietly, adjusting yourself so you were spooning up behind Spencer; even if there was a height difference you still liked to hold him sometimes.

“There’s always another day.” Spencer replied with a yawn before beginning to doze off, all you wanted was so spend time with him and since that was what you were doing right now, it was good enough. You smiled and held him a little tighter before allowing yourself to drift off.


	77. Seventy Seven: “The door’s locked.”

“You’ve got to be joking.” You exclaimed as the elevator stopped moving, all day things had been going wrong and it seemed like your bad luck had only continued. Spencer beside you was tense and watching you closely, as if he was making sure you weren’t going to do anything drastic.

You pressed the emergency button and waited for anyone to answer but nothing happened, it was dark and silent and basically the worst thing that could have happened at that time.

“Hello? Anyone? The door’s locked.” You tried to yell out but you doubted anyone could hear you, plus if they could there was nothing they could do to get you out as the elevator was already half way down.

“Stuck, it’s not locked. No one locked us-”

“Spencer I swear to god this is not the time for you to be picking at my vocabulary.” You hissed at him but before you could continue speaking the elevator jolted, causing both you and Spencer to jump and back up against the wall. It would be lying to say that being so close to Spencer wasn’t something you’d be wanted for months now, but that could have been achieved at dinner or watching a movie together not stuck in an elevator whilst you knew Spencer had a fear of exactly that.

“Why does this always happen?” Spencer moved his hand around the wall to find something to grip onto but instead found your hand, he flinched away at first but you grabbed a hold and squeezed tightly. Your touch brought comfort to him and Spencer let out a small sigh of relief, holding onto your hand as tightly as you were.

You stayed like that until the lights came back on and the elevator started moving again, once you were at the bottom you unwillingly let go and watched as Spencer hurried out the door. You made a reminder to tell Garcia and Morgan to never try something like that again as you knew their bet on getting you and Spencer together, they would have to try a lot harder than that.


	78. Seventy Eight: “I’m stuck! Help me!"

“Spencer! I’m stuck! Help me!” You yelled from the top of the stairs, cardboard boxes covered the stairs from top to bottom with no room to move around them. You had just moved in together and you were adamant to leave boxes unpacked for months so you vowed to sort everything out, throwing the boxes down the stairs once they were empty but now you couldn’t get through.

Spencer walked to the bottom of the stairs at looked up at you before laughing at how upset you looked at how you had trapped yourself. He shook his head and began moving the boxes, clearing the steps one at a time before he was at the top along with you.

“For someone with two PhDs, you really aren’t that clever.” He teased and kissed you on the cheek before you tried to bat him away.

“Hey! Watch it Reid, I just made this house tenfold more cosy and I will pack it all back up if it means spiting you.” You smiled up at Spencer before gently grabbing a hold of his shirt and tugging him down for a kiss, it was much easier than having to go up onto your tiptoes.

“You know I’m only teasing you. I appreciate all you’ve done today.” Spencer mumbled against your lips as you slowly backed up into the bedroom and took him with you, once you were against the bed you let go of him and sat down on the bed, laying back.

“Show me how much you appreciate it.” You whispered, Spencer stared at your body in the skimpy pyjamas you’d been wearing all day before tugging your shorts down and making himself situated between your legs.

 


	79. Seventy Nine: “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

You woke up into what felt like a fairy tale, sunlight was streaming in softly through the windows, everything felt warm and light and you had your own personal prince charming laying beside you. The night before had been so perfect you wondered if it had been a dream and you were still in it, that would explain how you found yourself cuddled up within Luke’s arms, skin to skin with nothing to interrupt

It was just too hard to resist, you leant in and left a soft kiss on his lips, then his cheeks before continuing to kiss every inch of his adorably scruffy face. Eventually your soft kisses awoke him from his sleep and he peeked one eye open to look at you, 

“Best way to wake up, ever.” He mumbled softly, his voice clouded with sleep but it only made him even more endearing. You smiled and cuddled closer, continuing to kiss his handsome face, the feeling of his stubble against your cheeks making you giggle. His arms found their way around your waist and he held you tighter, reeling at the feeling of your warm skin against his.

“So, did you enjoy yourself last night? You whispered into Luke’s ear, pressing a kiss behind it before trailing down his neck, a growing sense of pride overcoming you as you heard a small groan escape his lips. Luke quickly covered it with a chuckle though, his hands moving down to cup your ass.

“Obviously. What about you, feelin’ sore?” You moaned softly against his neck at the feeling of his rough hands kneading at your ass, instead of traveling down his body like you had planned to you moved back up and kissed him on the lips again, moving on top of him so you were straddling his waist.“I’ll survive.” 

You smiled down at him and kissed him one last time, both smiling messily into the kiss. You hoped that you got to wake up like this every morning, there would never be anything so sweet.


	80. Eighty: “I cheated.”

“I can’t believe you beat Reid at chess!” You exclaimed happily up at your boyfriend, almost unable to believe what had taken place in front of you. Few people had ever beat Spencer and while you loved your boyfriend, you knew he wasn’t nearly as good as Spencer was. Luke was silent until you walked out of the bullpen together and the glass doors closed behind you, waiting until you were alone.

“I cheated.” He admitted with a bashful look, clearly not proud but he had refused to let Spencer win purely out of spite, considering everyone had placed bets on Spencer kicking his ass. You frowned and gently slapped him on the arm, watching as he pressed the button for the elevator and tried to avoid eye contact.

“Luke!” You spoke with disappointment in your voice, crossing your arms over your chest as you looked up at your boyfriend. “Go back there and tell everyone you cheated.”

“No way, I’ll never live it down.” Luke laughed at your suggestion and swiftly put his hand on your lower back and ushered you into the elevator with him, there was no way he was going to tell anyone that he had cheated because otherwise the look on Spencer’s face when he realised he couldn’t win would be pointless. “Come on, it’s not a big deal.”

You frowned up and him before huffing and watching the doors close in front of you, maybe he wouldn’t tell them but you were going to make sure he’d never forget that you weren’t pleased with his choice.

“Fine but if you think you’re getting laid tonight you’re mistaken.” You told him once the elevator reached the bottom floor, quickly you walked out and left Luke with a look of confusion on his face.

“Because I cheated a chess game?! (Y/N) come on!”


	81. Eighty One: "He can't find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

JJ backed you up against the desk, her hands finding their way to your hips to grip them tightly. It was wrong, you both knew it. The rest of the team had left already and after a full day of teasing and sly glances across the room, neither one of you could wait a second longer. Hotch’s office was the first thing that came to might and while it was highly inappropriate, the fact that it was so scandalous made it even hotter.

“He can’t find out.” JJ whispered against your lips as she noticed how your hands were trying to find stability on the desk, messing up all the files and paperwork left on there. You just nodded quickly in response and crashed your lips together again, moaning as JJ’s hand found its way down the front of your pants.

“Didn’t think you could be such a bad girl, Jareau.” You gasped out as she toyed with the hem of your panties, her slender fingers swiftly dipping inside to become slick with your wetness. She just laughed softly focused on slowly rubbing her fingers against your folds, avoiding your clit for the time being.

“You thought wrong, did you really think you’re the first girl who i’ve had begging for my fingers in their pussy?” She asked in a voice as sweet as sugar before finally brushing her fingers up against your clit, filling up with pride as she listened to the sounds you made.

Without a second thought, JJ quickly looked back to the door to make sure no one was going to come in then dropped to her knees and started to tug your pants down, you hopped up onto the desk and let her quickly undress you.

“You think you can make me beg?” You tried to sound calm but your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest when her face came closer to your pussy, darting her eyes back up to look at you.

“Sweetheart, you’ll do it without me having to ask you.”


	82. Eighty Two: “Did you sleep on the couch?”

When you woke up you quickly realised you weren’t in your own bed, this one was far more comfortable and much bigger than the single bed you usually stuffed yourself into every night. Even while you wondered where you were you found yourself cuddling up against the sheets, there was something so comforting about the smell but in the sleepy state you were in you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was.

Only when the bedroom door opened and you heard someone walk in did the memories start flooding back. You were in Morgan’s bed, you had come over to his house in the hopes of gaining some comfort after being broken up with. There were no worries in your mind about if you had done anything with Morgan, he was far too respectful to use you like that in the sorry state you were in.

“How’re you feeling?” Morgan asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at you with a face full of worry. “You were pretty shaken up last night.”

“Did you sleep on the couch?” You asked quietly, looking up at him from the pillow you had buried your face against. You couldn’t remember a lot of what happened, a lot of alcohol had been drunk in an attempt to forget how bad you felt; it had its desired effect. Morgan nodded, he wasn’t looking to be the good guy, rather just looking after someone he cared about intensely. “Come lay down.”

He looked apprehensive at first, not sure if you did really want him next to you or were just looking for a distraction but nonetheless he did what you asked. Once laying down you slowly turned over so your head was resting on his bare chest, your hand coming up to rest on his stomach. Morgan didn’t want to be happy that you had been broken up with because he never wanted to see you hurt like this but it did allow in the future for him to actually act on his feelings for you, right now he just focused on being there to bring you comfort.


	83. Eighty Three: “You wanted to see me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

When you were called into Emily’s office alone, you knew exactly what she was planning. The rest of the team were out on a case and she was needed back at Virginia, you worked alongside Penelope so almost always you were at the office. As you walked over to her office you noticed how all the blinds were closed, probably so no one would be able to see what you two were doing.

“You wanted to see me?” You asked once you closed the door behind you, Emily looked up from the paperwork she had been writing and shamelessly let her eyes travel across your body. For weeks now there had been a tension building between you since Emily had overheard you expressing your attraction for her to Penelope.

She stood up from her desk and walked around it, making her way slowly towards you until you were backed up against the wall, close enough to kiss. Emily pondered on her next move before being interrupted by you beginning to unbutton your shirt. She watched greedily as you removed the shirt and dropped it onto the floor, leaving you standing in your bra.

That was enough for Emily because she closed the distance between the two of you and kissed you, her lipstick smudging against your mouth but you were too busy melting over the fact you had the woman you’d been pining over for months now pressed up against you. Your hands came down to start pulling at her belt, trying desperately to undo them so you could get your mouth on her as quickly as possible.

Emily sensed your desperation and pulled back, pushing your hands away and replacing them with her own, she walked back towards her desk while undoing her pants and while not facing you she pulled them off, leaving you with a perfect view of her ass. You hurried forward once she sat down on her desk with spread legs, dropping to your knees in front of her and keening at the feeling of her fingers lacing into your hair. You’d wanted to taste her for what felt like a forever and you certainly weren’t going to disappoint now.


	84. Eighty Four: "But she seemed so sweet!”

“Those don’t look like scratches from a woman trying to escape, they are long deep strokes as if she was clinging to him. I think she might have been enjoying herself.” Emily looked at the crime scene photo of the victim, tracing her own fingers down the scratch marks down the victim’s back. Morgan and Reid stood either side her, the realisation of who their unsub was becoming clearer and clearer.

“Usually when a woman scratches her nails down a man’s back during sex it is in an attempt to bring her partner closer to her or in an act of release, when the pleasure is too intense to bare.” Spencer explained dryly, not noticing how both Emily and Morgan turned to look at him, confusion plastered over their faces as to how Spencer would know something like that. They knew he’d had sex before but they’d never expected him to be having anything but the utmost of tame sex.

“You sound like you’re talking from experience, Reid.” Morgan said slyly in an attempt to get more information, Spencer hardly ever shared personal information like this and it was weird remembering that he actually did stuff like other people did. Spencer just nodded before taking the photograph off of the board to take a closer look.

“Yes, my girlfriend is quite good at leaving marks.” Spencer said without really thinking about the consequences of his words, never would his friends let him live down the information he’d told them but in that moment he wasn’t focusing on them.

“(Y/N)? But she seemed so sweet!” Emily’s words made Spencer smile, the mention of your name bringing him out of the work mindset he had forced himself into.

“She is sweet, she also has long nails and has a habit of scratching my back whilst we have sex. Can we get back to the case?” Morgan just laughed and put his hands up defensively, Emily was left with a look of shock on her face.

 


	85. Eighty Five: “You boys don’t mind if I take my shirt off, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

It had been your idea, you were very happy with your relationship with Spencer and with the sex life you had but you just wanted to experiment. You had to do a little bit of convincing with Spencer before he agreed to what he had in mind, at first he wasn’t keen on the idea of sharing you with another man but if it was with someone you both trusted then he could make an exception.

“You boys don’t mind if I take my shirt off, right?” You asked Spencer and Morgan, it was a hot day and you had gone over to Morgan’s house to hang out, currently you were all outside enjoying the nice weather beside the pool. You had stood up from where you’d practically been on Spencer’s lap, sharing lemonade and just being all round close in the hopes that perhaps Morgan would like the looks of things. He was someone you both trusted and it would be a lie to say you hadn’t checked him out on occasion

Morgan glanced over to Spencer who was watching you closely, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before looking over to Morgan. Before either man could reply you were already pulling your loose t-shirt over your head leaving you in your shorts and dark red bra, you’d specifically made sure to wear the bra that made your cleavage look extra delicious.

Both pair of eyes remained on you as you slowly strolled back to Spencer, instead of sitting on his lap you straddled his waist. If Spencer hadn’t had been prepared for this then he would have been rather flustered but he only felt even more turned on, he didn’t know that being watched was something he enjoyed.

You leant in and kissed Spencer once his hands found their way to your hips, moving around to tuck into your pockets of your shorts, only so he was then touching your ass. You made out for what felt like an eternity, deep and slow kisses that made your stomach explode into butterflies. When you peaked your eyes open to look at Morgan you were met with his eyes focused on you both, the lemonade in his hand left forgotten.

“Want to join us?” You breathed out once breaking the kiss, Spencer look up at you with lustful eyes before also looking over to Morgan who was pondering on your question. Soon enough he was out of his chair and hovering over you, pulling you closer by your jaw so he could kiss you; then turning and kissing Spencer with the same need.


	86. Eighty Six: "All is fair in love and war."

“Do you remember the first thing I said to you?” You gasped out as Morgan pushed you against the wall, your legs wrapping around his waist in an attempt to keep yourself up right, even if Morgan was having no issues holding you up. It was your two year anniversary, you’d just come back from a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant (Morgan insisted on paying even if you wanted to treat him too.)

You weren’t exactly sure how you had ended up pressed against the wall practically devouring each other but you weren’t complaining.

“Are you going to trick me?” Morgan’s laugh was muffled against your neck where he was eagerly trying to draw out moans from you, he was skilled with his mouth and smirked smugly against your skin as he heard you groan.

“All is fair in love and war.” You grinned and ducked your head down to kiss Morgan, moaning once more as his hands cupped your ass roughly, easily holding all the soft flesh in his large palms. “Go on, tell me.”

Morgan pretended for a little while to not remember, wanting to take his time in lavishing your body with his mouth before giving you an answer.

“You told me that you were looking for agent Morgan and I told you you’re looking at him-”

“Then I said I wasn’t expecting you to be this handsome.” You finished his sentence off for him before starting to undo his belt, deciding that you’d finally give him his reward. In all honesty you didn’t care if he remembered or not, he was just so damn good at teasing you had decided to play him at his own game.


	87. Eighty Seven: “Not if you can stay quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

At first you weren’t sure what JJ was doing, her hand had slid underneath the table and rested against your bare knee. It wasn’t like her to be so forward like this but you treated it like nothing, maybe after a tough case she just wanted to feel close. The rest of the team were either asleep or trying to keep their eyes open on a case file but quickly failing. It wasn’t until you felt her hand trail higher up your leg that you caught on.

“Jay… what are you doing?” You whispered just loud enough for only her to hear, she just kept looking straight ahead at her tablet and let her hand continue moving upwards until it was resting on your inner thigh. You felt her nails dig into the fleshy part of your thigh, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make you tense up. “We’re going to get caught.”

“Not if you can stay quiet.” JJ finally spoke, looking over to you to watch your reaction as she finally made contact with your pussy, gently stroking along your panties where your wetness was slowly but surely beginning to collect. At the touch of her index finger pressing up against your clit you almost gasped, clamping your hand over your mouth to muffle any sound.

“We both know I can’t do that.” You hissed quietly and bit your tongue hard as JJ’s fingers found their way around your panties and were now shamelessly running across your slit, the angle was awkward but she managed to slip one finger inside of you; fingering you in the middle of the plane with your coworkers surrounding you.

“Try.” She grinned and continued her movements, her own thighs tightening together at how scandalous she felt. She continued to thrust into you for a few minutes, watching you writhe and try to stay quiet before pulling her hand out from between your thighs. Instead she brought it up to her mouth and slipped the fingers slick with your wetness into her mouth.

You wondered if you could go to the pilot and ask if they could fly any faster, there was no way you could sit for another two hours frustrated because of your tease of a girlfriend.

 


	88. Eighty Eight: “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” It felt like Morgan had asked that question a hundred times since you had suggested to him about having a baby. You knew it wasn’t because he wasn’t ready but rather he was making sure you were one hundred percent ready, it was your body after all that would be going through all the changes.

“Is this your way of saying you don’t want to have sex with me?” You laughed and pushed him towards the bedroom, stripping off your shirt as you walked and leaving it on the floor along with the clothing breadcrumb trail you had left across your apartment.

“I’m just making sure this is what you want.” Morgan smiled widely and placed his hand on your stomach, you both imagined what it would be like to feel a kick in return. The thought alone confirmed that this was what you wanted, he would make an incredible father and you trusted yourself to be an equally good mother.

With one finger you slowly pressed it against Morgan’s chest and walked him back until he was against the bed, watching him sit down before straddling his legs, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I can’t to tell our kid about how hesitant you were.” You giggled before kissing him, squealing softly as Morgan slapped the back of your thigh. “Okay! Okay, just hurry up and take your pants off. This baby isn’t going to make itself!”

 


	89. Eighty Nine: "Please, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You couldn’t stop the way that your thighs were shaking, the steady vibration coming from your panties was hitting your clit so perfectly you couldn’t focus on anything being said in front of you, of course Spencer would suggest you wear the damn vibrating panties on the day you get a case.Another vibration hit you, it was your phone resting on your lap. You glanced over at Spencer who was already looking at you before opening the message.

You are fidgeting an awful lot. You are not permitted to come until I say so.

You had to stop yourself from whining, everything was inappropriate about the situation you found yourself in but yet you weren’t exactly thinking with your brain at that exact moment. Everything in your body was telling you to just let go and try your best to keep quiet but you also wanted to please Spencer.

_Please, Master._

Spencer was far better at hiding what was going on, he casually glanced down at his phone and typed a reply as if he was talking to someone mediocre like an old friend.

_Until I say yes, you are not aloud to come. I do not care how wet you are or how much your clit is aching. I know you can be a good girl, now focus._


	90. Ninety: “You’re always beautiful, bloated, bloody and all.”

“It feels like I’m being stabbed over and over, with a rusty knife.” You groaned from your bed, hoping that Spencer could hear you from your place cuddled up within all the blankets you could find. Period pains were always painful but this month’s were particularly painful, you were unsure as to why but they had left you bedridden, unable to sleep but unable to do anything else.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You could be suffering from Endometriosis and if that’s so I need to get you to a hospital right now, do you think you could try and get up or do you need my help?” Spencer started to ramble as he walked into the bedroom, a book in one hand and his phone in the other in case he had to call for an ambulance. This wasn’t his first time dealing with someone on their period but it was the first time dealing with someone with pains this bad.

You just groaned and buried your face into a pillow, you loved Spencer and appreciated him being so worried but he wasn’t helping with the headache you had also been paired with.

“I don’t need to go to the hospital, what I need is you cuddling me and telling me I still look cute even if I’m bloated and bloody.” You clutched the hot water bottle closer to your stomach in an attempt to lessen the pain, sighing in relief as you felt a weight on the bed and then Spencer’s lanky arms around you.

“You’re always beautiful, bloated, bloody and all.” Spencer whispered into your hair, leaving a soft kiss there before smiling at the feeling of you relaxing in his arms. He still remained worried for you but if you said you were okay then he would just have to trust you, hoping that his cuddles would be enough to get rid of some of the pain.

 


	91. Ninety One: “Kiss me for as long as you’d like.”

“You see, harmonic analysis is a type of mathematics that focuses on the representation of functions or signals as the superpositions of basic waves. It’s one of my favourite topics to learn about, especially when you get to The Paley–Wiener theorem about nonzero distribution of compact support-”

You were interrupted by Spencer’s lips against yours, the action was so shocking that you couldn’t close your eyes. All you could focus on was how impossibly soft his lips felt and how his hands felt so big cupping your face.

When he pulled away you were met with his big brown eyes, searching your face for any signs of discomfort or anything to tell him he had made a mistake. When he found none, he smiled adorably with his lips pursed and let go of your cheeks.

“What was that for?” You asked quietly, trying to think back to what you had said or where you left off but you couldn’t stop replaying the kiss in your mind. Spencer just awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

“You were just too cute…I’m sorry if I-” It was your turn to interrupt, going onto your tiptoes to press a innocent kiss to his lips, you had the courage to do it until you were back on the flats on you feet then you were wondering if it was you now who had overstepped a line. “Is it alright if I kiss you again?” You just laughed and nodded.

“Kiss me for as long as you’d like.”

 


	92. Ninety Two: “That hat looks ridiculous.”

“That hat looks ridiculous.”

Morgan laughed and took off the jesters hat, toying with it in his hands for a few seconds before putting it on your head and grinning at the results.

“Look at you, you know I really think this compliments your outfit.” Morgan teased until you ripped the hat off and thrusted it back into his hands, a smile playing on your lips.

“Are you saying that I look like a clown?” Knowing better than to reply, he put his hands up in defence with the same smile you had on your face, glad to know your day out at the fair was helping you forget the traumas of the weeks before.


	93. Ninety Three: “You’re not letting me down."

Five months, it had been five months since you had starting trying to conceive. There had been false alarms like when you missed your period and you and Morgan drove so happily to the drugstore to pick up a pregnancy test that when the negative sign returned you began to lose faith in your body. You couldn’t understand why you couldn’t get pregnant, you were doing everything right and yet you remained lonesome in your body.

You knew it was hurting Morgan too, he wanted to prove he could be a good father like his own father was but he wasn’t getting that chance. You felt like you were failing him, failing everyone around you who wanted you to finally have the family you always wanted.

“(Y/N), come to bed.” Morgan’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, for hours now you had been staring ahead at the television but not actually taking in what was on the screen.

“Why? So I can once again let you down?” You mumbled under your breath, not realising that Morgan was close enough to still hear you. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the couch, moving your legs so he could sit down them putting them over his lap.

“You’re not letting me down. Look, I know how badly you want this but moping around isn’t going to fix anything. I think we should go and speak to a doctor, get some advice.” You knew he meant well, Morgan was just trying to look for a solution to the pain you were feeling but all you heard was him telling you that there was something wrong with your body; it wasn’t doing what it was designed to do.

“So I can go and have someone tell me I’m broken? No thanks.” You sat up and moved your legs off of Morgan’s lap before storming off, not wanting to go into the bedroom and have him follow you so instead you went into the bathroom and locked the door. It was only a matter of seconds before the tears started, you were so upset at yourself for treating him so poorly and angry at your body for not giving you the one thing you wanted more than anything in the world.

Slowly you slid down the door until you were a heap on the floor, head buried between your legs to muffle your cries. Morgan stood on the other side of the door, feeling completely hopeless as to how to help you.


	94. Ninety Four: "I’m pregnant. ”

“Derek….I’m pregnant. ” She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

At first Morgan was unsure if he had heard you correctly, it just seemed too good to be true after seven months of trying and failing.

His mind raced with too many things to say, he wanted to ask if you were certain, wanted to tell you over and over how in love with you he was but nothing seemed to fit right in his mouth so he just brought you closer.

“You did it.”

“We did it.” You correctly with a teary smile, after seven months of hating yourself for not conceiving it truly felt like a miracle was happening; all you knew was that your child would always know how incredibly loved they were.


	95. Ninety Five: “See, look at that.”

“I promise the view is worth it, just a little further.” You glared up at Morgan who was awfully chipper for someone on an early morning hike. It had been his idea to getting up early to watch the sunrise, at the time you didn’t realise that it meant you’d have to walk two miles up hill. You’d been on the trail for an hour and you’d already tripped twice and scuffed up your knees, nothing major but you could feel the blood drying against your knees; not a very pleasant experience.

With a sigh you nodded, pulling your rucksack back up your back from where it had fallen off and pushed forward. Morgan was having to issues with the uphill climb but that was just because he was far more in shape, also far more into these kinds of things than you were.

It took another twenty minutes to reach the top, by then you thought your legs were going to fall off or you were going to fall asleep while walking but just like Morgan said it was totally worth it. The sky was filled with warm oranges and pinks, the sun peeking up over the horizon.

“See, look at that.” Morgan’s said while his arms snaked around your waist to hold you close, you took a step closer to the edge before looking up at him, knowing that he was the only person who you’d want to experience this with. “Worth it?”  
“Yeah.” You smiled softly, looking back to the sunrise in front of you. “Worth it.” Morgan’s hand titled your face back up to look at him before kissing you, bathing in all the beauty of the morning sun.  
Kiss me with adventure til I forget my name.


	96. Ninety Six: “I’ve got some new moves, want to see them?”

“Brunette in the back, asked specifically for you.” Your boss told you as you stepped off the stage, counting all the dollars you had collected. It wasn’t unusual for dancers to have visits from people who liked you especially but for you it was pretty rare, you were still quite new to the club and there’d only ever really been one person who had showed any real interest.

“Agent Prentiss, lovely to see you again.” You grinned down at Emily who was stood there, unlike the last she was here she was now alone. There was a man going round kidnapping strippers, holding them for a week before killing them and your club had been a hot spot for the police and FBI to check out.

“I’ve got some new moves, want to see them?” You said sultrily, swaying your hips enticingly as you walked over to Emily. Her eyes didn’t leave your face for a even one second but you could see how hard she was working to keep it that way, she was trying to keep up some level of professionalism but that was difficult when you looked so delectable.

You used the music coming from the main stage to dance to, holding your arms above your head as you swayed your body which was barely covered by the lacey bodysuit you wore. Taking another step forward you turned on your heel and lowered yourself onto Emily’s lap, rotating your hips so your ass rubbed against her crotch, earning a choked sound from the agent.

It was just too much fun to tease.

_Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves._


	97. Ninety Seven: One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.

“That was the last time you were kissed?” You could hardly believe what Spencer was telling you, the last person he had kissed was Lila Archer on a case so many years ago you weren’t even in the BAU yet. It seemed ridiculous, you knew Spencer wasn’t exactly the biggest flirt and didn’t put himself out there for women but there still would have been plenty of women who would happily offer themselves to him.

“It’s unusual I know, someone of my age to have gone so long without being intimate with someone.” Spencer was beginning to think that maybe he shouldn’t have told you about his kissing history, it was you who had started the conversation and while he trusted you to not judge him it was embarrassing.

A idea came to mind, it was risky but you told yourself it was for Spencer’s benefit; even if you too wanted it badly. Taking a step forward, you rose up onto your tiptoes and kissed him. It was so incredibly soft your lips were barely touching, Spencer responded in no way and when his eyes fluttered open once you pulled away there was something different.

“There, now you’ve been kissed ag-” Before you could continue Spencer was kissing you, no hesitation or doubt with his lips against your own. Instinctively his hands came up to cup your face, holding you in place as you eagerly returned the kiss, a quiet moan escaping your lips. Spencer had never acted like this before, you had expected him to be perfectly gentle and sweet but this was a nice surprise.

He walked you backwards until your back was against the wall, reuniting your lips with the same desperation and lust as before. You couldn’t stop the sounds you were making, Spencer knew exactly how to kiss you and how you liked to be touched, his soft palms against your cheeks and his body planted directly in front of you so you couldn’t move. It was too good, you wanted everything he had to offer.

 


	98. Ninety Eight: Being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.

“I really had fun tonight.” You smiled up at Luke who looked even more handsome than usual, it turned out that he cleaned up especially well and throughout the majority of the night you had to remind yourself to stop staring at him. He had taken you to an aquarium thanks to Penelope knowing you and what your interests were, Luke was still relatively new to the team and there hadn’t been a lot of time to discuss personal things - yet he still had the time to realise that he was interested in you.

“I’m glad, do you think you bought enough stuff?” Luke looked down at you and the bag of gifts you’d bought from the gift store, most of them were for the rest of the team but that was because everything had been so damn cute. You heard the teasing tone of his voice bumped your hip against his playfully, stopping just at your doorstep.

“I think I’m set for life.” You grinned and started rummaging around in your bag for your keys, now that the night was ending you had a sinking feeling in your stomach. Luke had been absolutely perfect, made dumb jokes and lifted you up to get a better view over people’s heads; you didn’t want the night to end.

The only thing that would have made it all completely perfect was if he had kissed you, on multiple occasions you thought he was going to but it had never fallen through. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy to feel shy but in the case that he was, you didn’t mind making the first move. Once you found your keys you rose up on your toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, the only witnesses being all the bright stars above your heads.

When you pulled away and looked at Luke his eyes were still closed, savouring the moment. It was adorable, so adorable you couldn’t help but giggle which caused him to open his eyes. Neither person knew exactly what to say so you decided that was the perfect way to end the night, you turned and unlocked your front door and stepped inside, Luke watching you with wonder in his eyes.

“Good night.” You whispered before closing the door, leaving Luke smiling softly to himself and wanting even more. The kiss had been so soft yet he could still feel you against him, it would be difficult to wait for more but for you he could do it.

 


	99. Ninety Nine: Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.

“Morgan, Rossi, you go to the crime scene. Make sure the police haven’t contaminated anything.” Hotch ordered before getting a phone call and having to excuse himself, the rest of the team had their own jobs to do and were getting ready to get out. You were heading to the victim’s house with JJ, this was possibly the thing you hated most about the job but JJ looked like she could use the help.

You grabbed your bag and coat and started heading towards the door, noticing that Morgan was holding the door open but you also knew why he was waiting. With a smile you turned your head to the left while walking past him, allowing him to press a quick kiss on your cheek before you left. It was customary at this point, you felt better on the job after he kissed you for whatever reason.

“You guys are so cute, I haven’t seen Morgan this smitten over a girl ever.” JJ said with a smile as you got into the passenger’s seat, you too starting to smile. It was true, when you first met Morgan he was very much a ladies man, always flirting and getting hit on anywhere that held even one female. It was much different now, you’d been dating properly for just under a year and it was getting pretty serious. You’d never expected to be the person he settled down with but you were forever glad that you were.

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” You tried to sound professional but you both knew that you were equally as smitten with Morgan as he was with you. As you begun to drive away you reached your hand up and touched your cheek where Morgan had kissed you, it was always on the cheek so that you were determined to get back to him and get the real thing.


	100. One Hundred:  Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up.

For once it was your body that woke you up, not the blaring sound of your alarm or Morgan shaking you awake to tell you there was a case. It was the holidays and that meant you got to sleep for as long as you wanted and everyone had a strict instructions to let you sleep. However, it was Christmas morning and your body thankfully stopped you sleeping in until the afternoon, instead you woke up around half nine.

You felt the bed’s weight shift and you groaned and cuddled closer to the warmth of your duvet, trying to be welcomed back into the nice dream you were having.

“I know you’re awake.” Morgan said with a low chuckle, carefully climbing back under the sheets with you then opened his arms, knowing that you’d immediately roll closer and rest your head on his chest. He was content with just watching you sleep peacefully but he also knew that you’d feel bad if you spend all of Christmas in bed.

He gently cupped your chin and lifted your head up to face him, despite your eyes still being closed and trying to fall back asleep.

“Don’t you want to spend Christmas with me?” Morgan asked, his own voice still laced with sleep but it only made it sound more appealing. You just hummed softly and felt a shiver run down your spine as he kissed you sweetly, unable to stop the gentle sigh of contentment you let out as he left sleepy, soft kisses on your lips and tempting down your jawline.

“Sleepy.” You mumbled and dropped your head back down on his chest as soon as his hand retreated from your chin, cuddling up against his bare chest. Technically you were spending Christmas morning with him, being in his arms was the best present you could ever ask for. Morgan just smiled and let his hand rest on your waist, looking down at your hand on his stomach and feeling a sense of joy at how the ring he had bought you would look so perfectly at home on your finger.

 


	101. One Hundred and One: Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.

“I think we make a pretty cute couple.” You whispered to Spencer who was standing beside you at the bar, for a case you had been sent out to keep an eye out on what could be a potential unsub. With no evidence yet they didn’t want to bring them in, so instead they sent out agents to him. You and Spencer were undercover as a couple, even coming up with a full background on the drive to the club just in case anyone asked.

“What makes a cute couple?” Spencer frowned down at the drink you had ordered him, it was overly sour and not his taste at all but he tried to look like he enjoyed it. When Morgan had suggested that you and Spencer be the ones to go out Spencer had never glared so hard in his life, knowing he’d only said that because he knew about the crush he had on you.

“The people in it, I’m cute and you’re cute.” You shrugged your shoulders and took another sip your drink before glancing around of you, there had been no sights of the unsub yet but you were certain he would turn up.

Next to Spencer were two women who were eying him up with greedy eyes, clearly interested in him and while you mostly didn’t want them talking to him because you liked him, you told yourself it was because it would bring his focus away from the case. So you came up with a plan to stop anyone else having the wrong idea.

Thankfully in your heels you were less short than you usually were but you still had to go up on your tiptoes to reach Spencer’s face, even then you had to drag him down to your level. He tasted sour from his drink but then also minty from the gum you had seen him chewing previously, you shared slow open mouthed kisses that you hoped would clearly show that he was taken; maybe not actually but for the purposes for the case he was.

When you pulled away Spencer had a look of disbelief on his face, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth left agape. You looked over to where the women previously were to see that they had vanished but you decided that everyone else needed to know that he was taken. Grabbing his hand, you lead Spencer onto the dance floor.

“Let’s dance.”


	102. One Hundred and Two: Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap.

“The turbulence is getting worse, you should sit back do-” Luke was in the middle of warning you about the plane when a hard shake hit and sent you flying, directly into his lap. There were worse places to fall than your attractive co workers lap but it definitely wasn’t on the top of your list, especially considering your huge crush on him and how you had worked hard on not revealing it.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” You exclaimed and tried to climb off of his lap but another round of turbulence hit and just kept you exactly where you were. Luke seemed less flustered than you were, just chuckling softly and shaking his head. The rest of the team were busy doing their own rituals so only JJ and Spencer had noticed what was going on, but they said nothing.

“No worries, having you on my lap isn’t the worst thing ever.” You couldn’t tell if Luke was flirting, he certainly sounded flirty but maybe he was just trying to keep you relaxed. Whatever he was doing, it was working and you found yourself not trying as hard to get off of his lap. “You might as well stay here, by the looks of things the weather isn’t getting better anytime soon.”

The fact that Luke was basically inviting you to sit on his lap made you blush, you just nodded and tried to act as normal as possible. Even with the strong turbulence you remained tired, your eyes fluttering closed every few seconds before being reminded where you were. Luke soon noticed how sleepy you were and invited you to lean your head against his chest and try to sleep, without thinking how excited you might look you said yes.

You rested your head on his chest and tried to go sleep, it was surprisingly easy when you had how nice Luke smelled to focus on instead of quite literally everything else. You weren’t sure if you were just imagining things, were half asleep or if it had really happened but you felt Luke kiss the top of your head gently, so softly that if you weren’t so conscious that his body was against yours you wouldn’t have noticed. When you were less tired you would confront him about it but for now, you allowed yourself to finally drift to sleep.


	103. One Hundred and Three: Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.

“No one comment on it.” You warned as you walked into the office room, the usual sound of your heels against the floor did not accompany you. Your favourite pair of heels had broken and you didn’t fancy wearing your newest pair to work as they still hurt your feet, so you begrudgingly decided on wearing flats. The reason you wore heels almost every day was because you were short, that was okay most of the time but since a lot of the men you worked with were quite tall it was like working with giants.

“No problem, hobbit.” Morgan grinned up at you from his desk, personally he loved when you didn’t wear heels because it showcased how adorable pint sized you were, it gave him lots of opportunities to tease you but it also lead to many cute moments.

“Hobbits actually ranged from two to four feet, (Y/N) would better be called a dwarf as if we are using Tolkien’s words were closer to four foot and six inches. If I remember correctly (Y/N) is around five foot and two inches.” Spencer spoke without looking up from his book, you rolled your eyes and marched over to your desk but not before Morgan could put his arm in front of you and stop you.

“You look adorable, don’t worry about it.” Morgan stood up from his desk, forcing you to have to look directly up to see his face. The only thing you did like about your shortness was the height difference it gave you and Morgan, it was difficult at times but everyone was always commenting on how cute you looked together.

With a shy smile, you rose up onto your tiptoes with the intentions of giving Morgan a quick kiss. It wasn’t enough though and he had to crouch down a little so that your lips could meet, by then you were laughing at how ridiculous you must have looked. So instead you pushed him back into his desk chair and kissed him with ease, you may have not had your heels but nothing was going to stop you from kissing your boyfriend.

 


	104. One Hundred and Four: Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” You gasped out against Luke’s mouth, grabbing at Penelope’s desk for some support but in the process knocking some of her toys over. It was wrong, so wrong. There would be nothing that Penelope would hate more than finding out that two of her coworkers hooked up in her office, especially when she wasn’t the fondest of one of those coworkers.

“And yet here we are.” Luke gripped onto your hips tightly as you wrapped one of your legs around him to bring him even closer, pressing your bodies together tightly. Maybe because it was so scandalous was the reason it was also so hot, getting away with doing something so wrong made your thighs clench.

“She’s going to hate us.” You tried to reason with Luke even though it had been you who initiated things, there were few things more inappropriate than hooking up in the middle of the FBI headquarters and yet your mind was too foggy with lust to care. All you cared about in that moment was getting your pants down and Luke inside you.

Luke instead of responding verbally moved one of his hands off of your hips and slid it between your legs, grinning at the gorgeous whine you let out at the contact. Penelope already hated him, besides what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.

“Just let me take care of you.” Luke whispered against your lips once more time before picking you up with ease and sitting you on the desk, rubbing his fingers across where he knew your clit was just so he could watch you jump. When he offered such a tempting like that, how could you say no?


	105. One Hundred and Five: Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.

“So far, all the money’s apart from Morgan’s is on (Y/N)!” Garcia announced, waving around a hand with around $150 in it. Ever since the team and found out that you and Spencer were dating they had been coming up with silly little games to play, the one the were currently playing was seeing who could resist kissing the other for longer. You’d been playing the game for a few minutes now, there were worst ways you could have been spending your time instead of staring at Spencer’s lips.

It wasn’t easy, his lips were one of your favourite things about him physically and more often than not the kisses you shared were just impulses because of how damn kissable he looked. Spencer however thought the exact same for you, despite him adoring the feeling of your lips against his skin he undoubtedly had more willpower; it made everyone betting on you even funnier.

“(Y/N) I am not losing fourty dollars!” Garcia yelled at you and thrusted something into your hands, props were allowed and you fiddled with unwrapping the lollipop she had given you still while looking at Spencer’s mouth before sucking gently around it, your lips pouty and full around the cherry ball.

“That’s not fair, there’s no way Reid can handle that.” Morgan complained as he noticed how Spencer had shifted in his seat, he’d sat through being tortured and yet he could barely manage watching a beautiful woman suck on a lollipop in front of him. He just admitted that he was going to lose his money and leant back against his desk.

With a coy smirk you purposefully slow pulled the lollipop out of your mouth, knowing your lips would be stained red and wet. It was a dirty move and you knew that but it worked because without a second thought Spencer leant in and kissed you, humming a sigh of relief as you eagerly kissed him back despite the claps and yelling coming around you. You were just thankful Garcia had given the lollipop to you because if it had been the other way around, there was no way on earth that you would had survived Spencer teasing you like you had.

 


	106. One Hundred and Six: Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss.

The explosion rocked the surrounding ground, everyone shielding themselves and taking cover as the building they had just drove up to burst out into flames. There was no way that anyone who was in there was going to be alive, for the most part you were glad as you wouldn’t have to look the disgusting man who killed eight women in the eye; however Morgan had gone in there beforehand to try and arrest him.

You felt yourself go completely numb, staring blankly up at the bright flames as you tried to comprehend what had just happened. All people yelling around you became muffled, the only thing you hear clearly was the sound of your own heartbeat pounding in your ears.

It was just as you saw movement beside the building that someone grabbed you from behind and tried to pull you away from the scene but with even the slightest piece of hope that you’d just seen Morgan you forced your way out of their arms and rushed forward, running on shaky legs like a newborn deer.

You watched as Morgan stood up, coughing and brushing debris off of himself. He spotted you and let you throw yourself into his arms, practically holding you up off of the ground. Thankfully he had caught up on the unsub’s plan to take out at least one FBI agent before he died and Morgan had managed to get out before the building exploded, he was still beaten up from the blast and in pain but alive.

The only thing you could make yourself do was wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him hard, so immensely relieved that tears began to stream down your cheeks. Morgan held you tightly until medics hurried over and started to try and take him over to the ambulance.

“I love you.” It was all you could say, holding onto Morgan’s hand tightly as they started to escort him back to the ambulance, despite being in a lot of pain all he cared about was looking after you, making sure you didn’t get too worked up. The amount of selflessness he had within him continued to astound you, you worried that one day it would be his downfall.


	107. One Hundred and Seven: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.

“(Y/N)…” Hotch warned as you rose up onto the tips of your feet to press a kiss to his cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick stain on his skin. It was Jack’s eighth birthday and you had offered to take the two of them to the local fair that came to your hometown, you’d been visiting family and after three years of dating it seemed appropriate they’d finally meet the man you’d be marrying.  
  
“I can’t let you beat me, I already won Jack the action man at the hook a duck stall so for right now he likes me the most. Do you really want to take that away from me?” You grinned and kissed him once more, continuously leaving your lipstick against wherever you decided to place your lips. Once one side was covered you walked in front of Hotch and began kissing his other cheek, smiling widely as you tried to block him from the game stool.  
  
Even though Hotch’s attention had mostly been diverted from the game he still managed to throw the ball and knock down all the cups, winning him the biggest prize. You groaned while Hotch cheered, Jack who stood beside you tried to clap despite the toy in his arms.  
  
“Did you see that, buddy?” Hotch smiled down at his son before thanking the man at the stool and taking the teddy bear from him. Jack nodded and watched as you wiped the small amount of lipstick you had left on off onto your hand.  
  
“You should give that one to (Y/N).” He decided before turning back down to his toy, you grinned and happily accepted the bear from Hotch before leaning in and sneaking a quick kiss finally on his lips.


	108. One Hundred and Eight: Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap.

“You need to go to bed.” You scolded Spencer as you walked into the living room, the only sound being your bare feet against the wooden floors and his pen scribbling against paper. It was two am, definitely time better spent in bed but there was a particularly bad case happening at the moment and all of Spencer’s attention had been diverted to that.

“I know, I’m just working on the geological profile, the unsub left three bodies all at dumping grounds but they were tens of miles apart so it’s difficult to place exactly where his-” Spencer stopped rambling on about the case when you gracefully climbed onto his lap, shuffling around until you were comfortable. “What are you doing?”

“Distracting you, your brain is working best when it is rested.” You were certain that Spencer would argue some point otherwise so to stop him you softly kissed him, cupping his jaw ever so lightly in your hands. You liked being one of the few things that could distract Spencer, he was extremely focused most of the time but that often resulting in putting his job over himself. “Now, come to bed with me.”

Without another word you gave him another peck before climbing back off of his lap, yawning as you caught sight of your bed and remembered how cosy and warm it was in there. You always slept better when Spencer was around, just knowing he was safe was enough to bring you peace and lull you to sleep.

Once you climbed into bed Spencer appeared in the doorway, undoing his tie and dropping it onto the floor, he was much neater usually but the exhaustion had finally taken over. He only just managed to strip down to his underwear before climbing in beside you, most often than not he wore pyjamas but you were a fan of being able to feel his warm skin beneath your fingertips.

You shared “I love you”’s before you fell asleep, cuddled up in each others arms and hopeful the next day would be less exhausting.


	109. One Hundred and Nine: When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead.

“(Y/N) you’ve been playing that game for two hours straight, you should take a break.” Spencer said after walking into the living room and finding you laying in the exact same position he had left you in when he went into his office to work for an hour or so. You just hummed in agreement but still continued to play, pausing only to stretch your legs off the edge of the couch.

“You don’t get a legendary pokemon by taking breaks, Spence.” You explained with a roll of your eyes, clearly he didn’t understand how addicting it was but also how fun and relaxing it was. After long days of looking at murder victims, it was nice to sit back and escape to another world. However Spencer didn’t seem to agree because he walked over and took the DS out of your hands, causing you to gasp and try to grab it back. “Hey!”  
  
Spencer leant down and kissed your scrunched up nose, holding the console higher than you’d be able to reach while laying down.  
  
“Take a break, for me.” He muttered against your nose, then kissing you equally as soft on your lips. Since you no longer had your entertainment you had to come up with a better way to entertain yourself, your handsome boyfriend seemed like a good place to start.  
  
“I’ve got an idea what we could do on my break.” You said with a smirk before grabbing Spencer’s tie and leading him around to the other side of the couch, moving out of the way before you pulled him down beside you and straddled his waist.


	110. One Hundred and Ten: Top of head kisses.

You couldn’t even begin to understand how Spencer was feeling, after all of the trauma he went through in prison and now his mother getting severely ill, it was too much for one person to handle. He was remarkably strong and had tried his best to keep up that appearance but one day after coming home from the hospital he just broke.

After sitting him down on the couch his head found it’s way to your lap, your fingers combing comfortingly through his hair as he sobbed. Never had you seen him cry like this, all the emotions from the months passed coming out all at once, all you could do was be there for him and hope that was enough.

“She’s going to be okay.” You didn’t know that, you spend hours a day praying that it would be true but she wasn’t getting any better. Spencer knew that as well yet he made himself believe for the time being that you were telling the truth. Not knowing what else to do you leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, his hair so long and messy now that his curls tickled your face. That seemed to be good enough for Spencer because he sat up, rubbing his eyes and nose dry.

“I’m sorry, you don’t need to be dealing with all this.” He said weakly, trembling slightly as he tried to regain some composure. You just shook your head, feeling tears start to build up in your own eyes.

“I love you, I want to be here for you.” Your words didn’t feel like enough but it was all you could say, before Spencer could reply you wrapped him up in a tight hug, making sure to bury your face against his shoulder so he couldn’t hear or see that you were crying now too.

 


	111. One Hundred and Eleven: Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck.

“Did you see Hotch? Clearly he’s got himself a new lady.” Emily gossiped with the girls all crowded around in the kitchen, she had noticed a pink lipstick stain on collar of Hotch’s shirt and his neck was subtly stained a similar colour. Someone had been kissing him and she was determined to find out who.

“Excuse me, need some coffee.” You walked around the corner into the kitchen, sporting a bright smile as you wiggled past Emily to get to the coffee machine. You didn’t notice how everyone’s eyes were on you and your new shade of pink lipstick, when you did you immediately knew there was something you were missing. “What are you looking at?”

You trailed your lips down Hotch’s neck, he was trying to get dressed but it was just too tempting, even if you were leaving lipstick marks everywhere. The way you were acting was going to cause both of you to be late to work but when you felt Hotch’s hand grab a hold of your hair and force you up to his face you knew that it would be completely worth it.

“You and Hotch sharing lipstick now?” JJ grinned over her mug, her joke almost caused Garcia to spit her tea everywhere. A dark blush covered your face and you quickly finished making your coffee and hurried as fast as you could away from them, heading straight to Hotch’s office.

“They know.” You said with no explanation as you burst into his office, storming straight over to him and tilting his head to the side and groaning in the realisation of what the women were talking about. Hotch looked less distraught but still not too pleased with his team knowing he was breaking one of the main rules set in place, an almost smirk came upon his lips and you frowned, what could possibly be good about this?

“Well, I did warn you.”


	112. One Hundred and Twelve: “So instead of being normal, you started a revolution.”

“Okay, what is all this?” JJ said in disbelief as she walked into your apartment, trying to work out how on earth you managed to sneak nine dogs into the small living area in the hour she was gone. You just smiled up at her innocently.

“You said I couldn’t get a dog, so I thought if I brought all the dogs here you could see why we should be getting one!” You grinned as a scruffy puppy jumped up onto the couch after minutes of trying and curled up onto your lap. They were all mixed breed dogs, you were friends with someone who worked at the dog rescue centre and you’d promised her that if she’d let you bring some of the dogs back to your apartment you would find a home for them all by the end of the week.

“So instead of being normal, you started a revolution.” JJ put her bag down and hesitantly walked towards you and the group of dogs, she had gotten over her fear of dogs a long time ago she was just hesitant to fall in love with one of them and then have to tell you that you couldn’t keep them.

You nodded and watched hopefully as JJ sat down beside you, glancing over all the dogs with love in her eyes. The puppy that was on your lap clumsily wandered over to her and curled up on her lap instead, nuzzling it’s tiny nose against her stomach. The sight was so cute you physically had to stop yourself from squealing.

“Come on, Jay! It would be nice to have some company around here while you’re out on cases.” By the look on JJ’s face you knew she wasn’t going to be difficult to break, she heaved out a sigh and looked across at all the curious, sleepy faces.

“Okay.” She said quietly before being smothered in your arms, a string of “thank you”s and “i love you”s being the only words you could say. The puppy in JJ’s lap looked up at his new parents before dropping his head back down and dozing off.

 


	113. One Hundred and Thirteen: Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Morgan’s hands found their way up your shirt, thick palms smoothing over the expand of your back while his mouth pressed against yours roughly, you’d been hooking up for a few weeks now and you swore each time it got better and better. Maybe that was because Morgan was quickly learning what you liked and applied it every time or because the more you did it the more scandalous it got because of breaking the rules.

His touches became lighter as his hands moved across to your hips, tugging your shorts down and letting them drop to the floor so he had full access to the skin he wanted. Your body pressed up against his, leaving no space in between. All you wanted were his hands and mouth of you, thankfully Morgan wasn’t in the mood to tease.

You jumped up onto the back of the couch and spread your legs open, Morgan wasted no time in pulling your panties down positioning his fingers at your entrance, smirking at how they became slick with your wetness almost instantly. You gasped against his mouth as he slid two fingers inside of you, pressing his palm up against your pussy you could use it to grind against your clit.

“More, please.” You moaned before crashing your lips together again, desperately trying to get the friction you needed while also having your g-spot rubbed up against. Ever since you left the bar you had been worked up, if you weren’t trying to keep the secret between you and Morgan you would have taken him into the bathroom and let him fuck you there.

Morgan seemed to have read your mind because seconds before you were about to come he removed his fingers and pulled you off of the couch, turning you around and bending you over. Your legs were trembling, all you could do was press your ass back against the outline of his hard cock and hope he hurried up and let you come.

 


	114. One Hundred and Fourteen: “You found a child?”

“Come on, pick up on the phone.” You muttered under your breath as you tried to focus on the road ahead of you, your eyes ever so often drifting over to the little girl sat in your passenger’s seat. There had been local news about a man stealing children off of the street and when you had found her, looking incredibly frail and alone.

“Hello?” Spencer answered and you breathed a sigh of relief, pausing at a red light before looking over at the girl again. She had yet to tell you her name, she hadn’t said anything but ask for help. It was Spencer’s job to deal with things like this, you’d never had to see something like this before and frankly it was terrifying.

“Spencer I’m driving over to the office, I found a child wandering alone on the streets and I think she’s got something to do with the ca-”

“You found a child?” Spencer interrupted you with obvious shock in his voice, you could hear as he pulled the phone away from his ear and called the rest of the team over. “Is she okay?” You didn’t know how to answer him, she was alive if that was what he meant but okay was very subjective. She was pale and you were certain if you were to lift her shirt up her ribs would be on show.

“I think she needs to go to a doctor first before you speak to her.” You decided then that taking her to the team and letting them interrogate her wasn’t what was best for her well being, you took a right turn and started driving away from the FBI headquarters. “I’m taking her to the hospital instead, you can meet me there.”

“Okay, stay safe.” It was unlike him to end a call without saying I love you but you knew it was because his team were around and he wasn’t ready for them to yet be aware of his relationship. They couldn’t hear you however and you said it for him, knowing it was true no matter if he spoke it or not.

 


	115. One Hundred and Fifteen: “My man, I’m high as a kite.”

You were wheeled out into the waiting room where Spencer was waiting, looking up from the magazine he had been flipping through idly while he waited for you to come out. It had finally come time for you to get your wisdom teeth removed and you had been dreading how you were going to act once drugged up, you’d seen the videos of people after their surgery saying the most crazy of things.

“My man, I’m high as a kite!” You tried to speak despite how numb your mouth was, the result of that was drooling down yourself like a child. If you weren’t so drugged up then you would have cared greatly about how weird you were acting but all you could think about was Spencer. “Do- do you know that you’re like… the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Spencer said a quick thank you to the dentist and took your painkillers before beginning to help you out of the wheelchair. You did nothing to help, letting all your weight go as Spencer tried to help you up onto your feet. When he did succeed and started walking out of the building with you, instead of being focused on where you were walking you kept staring at Spencer.

“Spencer… are your cheekbones real?” You poked at his face, convinced that no person could actually be born looking this handsome. Spencer smiled, causing his cheeks to look even more kissable. The mixture of your attraction and the drugs turned out to be a deadly mixture because you started to tear up.

“Are you okay?” Spencer finally answered you once he heard your soft sniffles, immediately starting to worry that you were starting to feel the pain or if the dentist hadn’t done the best job.

“You’re just so pretty!” You whined and it took Spencer everything within him to not laugh or take his phone out to record you. He couldn’t wait to retell your action to you once you had sobered up.


	116. One Hundred and Sixteen: “You just kissed me.”

“Why won’t he kiss me! There’s only so much attention I can draw to my mouth without looking like a freak.” You whined from the kitchen, JJ and Garcia standing beside you talking about something completely unrelated before you interrupted them. It wasn’t fair, Spencer just looked so damn kissable all the time but you were too scared to be the one to make the first move. What if he didn’t want to kiss you?

“He’s a gentleman, you’ve got to make the first move or else your first kiss will end up being on your wedding day.” Garcia teased, landing a playful but gentle slap on your butt as she walked past. JJ nodded in agreement, glancing over to Spencer who was sat at his desk.

“What’s there to lose?” She offered as advice to following in Garcia’s footsteps, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Maybe she was right, you were pretty certain Spencer wasn’t about to break up with you if you kissed him so maybe it was time you just took charge.

After taking a deep breath you marched out of the kitchen and made a beeline for Spencer’s desk, he only looked up when you stood directly over him and before he could greet you your hands were grabbing his face and your lips were on his. It wasn’t perfect, it was messy and your lips were off centred but you were too enthralled with the fact you were kissing Spencer to care. When you pulled away and looked at him to gage his reaction you were met with his very confused and equally shocked face.

“You just kissed me” Spencer stated simply, you’d never seen him have so little to say in his whole life. He looked up at you, his eyes trying to work out whatever it was that came over you to make you do that. In no way was he complaining, he had been wanting to kiss you for months now but always got too nervous whenever the right time came around.

“Someone had to.” You said with whatever confidence you had left, letting go of his face and wiping your mouth dry before walking away, leaving Spencer staring after you.

 


	117. One Hundred and Seventeen: “How. THE FUCK. Are you- so motherfucking tall?”

Your friend Penelope had set you up on a blind date, well it wasn’t so much a blind date because you had heard so much about this man from her that it felt like you too knew him well. At first you were confused as to why she was setting you up with him as by the way she spoke about her friend Morgan sounded like she was the one who liked him. Penelope was quick to explain that no matter how delicious he was, she had her own boyfriend.

When you spotted the handsome man from across the room, even better than Garcia had described, you couldn’t help but note how tall he was. You usually dated men 5’7 and only a few inches taller because you were so small, he easily was six foot and build to perfection.

“How. The fuck. Are you- so motherfucking tall?” Were the first words to come out of your mouth as Morgan arrived at the table, you shamelessly checked him out with hungry eyes. Morgan just raised an eyebrow and smirked before sitting down opposite you.

“Garcia warned me you had a potty mouth.” He smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth, could he get any more perfect? You laughed and brushed your hair out of your face, trying to make yourself look even more attractive with each subtle movement.

“Is that going to be a problem? Are you one of those men who think women who curse aren’t attractive?” You leant across the table and whispered playfully, a grin playing on your red lips. Morgan had heard a lot about you from Penelope but from the sight in front of him she had never truly done you justice, he wasn’t one to get flustered but if he ever was it would be because of you.

“If that is true then you’re sure as hell one of a kind.”


	118. One Hundred and Seventeen: “How. THE FUCK. Are you- so motherfucking tall?”

Your friend Penelope had set you up on a blind date, well it wasn’t so much a blind date because you had heard so much about this man from her that it felt like you too knew him well. At first you were confused as to why she was setting you up with him as by the way she spoke about her friend Morgan sounded like she was the one who liked him. Penelope was quick to explain that no matter how delicious he was, she had her own boyfriend.

When you spotted the handsome man from across the room, even better than Garcia had described, you couldn’t help but note how tall he was. You usually dated men 5’7 and only a few inches taller because you were so small, he easily was six foot and build to perfection.

“How. The fuck. Are you- so motherfucking tall?” Were the first words to come out of your mouth as Morgan arrived at the table, you shamelessly checked him out with hungry eyes. Morgan just raised an eyebrow and smirked before sitting down opposite you.

“Garcia warned me you had a potty mouth.” He smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth, could he get any more perfect? You laughed and brushed your hair out of your face, trying to make yourself look even more attractive with each subtle movement.

“Is that going to be a problem? Are you one of those men who think women who curse aren’t attractive?” You leant across the table and whispered playfully, a grin playing on your red lips. Morgan had heard a lot about you from Penelope but from the sight in front of him she had never truly done you justice, he wasn’t one to get flustered but if he ever was it would be because of you.

“If that is true then you’re sure as hell one of a kind.”


	119. One Hundred and Nineteen: “Hold up- just stop- just- what are you actually doing? It’s 2 AM!”

You awoke to the sound of someone moving around your apartment, it was the dead of night and the only person who had a key was Emily but she was away on a case. It took you a few seconds to properly wake up but once you were the fear started to set in. You stood up as quietly as you could and walked over to the corner of your room where your baseball bat sat, it was cliche but it still remained a good way to protect yourself.

It was difficult to sneak out of your bedroom due to how creaky the floorboards were but you’d lived there for so long that you’d learned how to avoid all of those spots. Through the darkness you could just about see a figure, confirming your fear there was someone there. With a shaky breath, you reached for the light switch and raised the bat over your head to hit whoever it was.

“Jesus! (Y/N) it’s me!” Emily yelled as the lights came on, practically scaring her to death. The case had been closed early so she thought it would be a nice idea to come surprise you, she had forgotten how paranoid you were though and wandering around her apartment in the dark, eating leftover macaroni and cheese probably wasn’t her best idea. “I didn’t mean to scare you I was-”

“Hold up- just stop- just- what are you actually doing? It’s 2 AM! Why are you here?” You rubbed your tired eyes after throwing the bat onto the couch, partly wanting to hug Emily and partly wanting to slap her for scaring you to death.

“We caught the unsub, I thought it would be nice to come surprise you..” Emily put the bowl she was holding down and walked you back into your bedroom, avoiding the death glare you were sending her. “I forgot how much of a scaredy cat you are.” She teased as she started to get undressed, you climbed back into bed and watched her. Despite being scared, it was nice to have Emily cuddled up behind you so for now you forgave her.

 


	120. One Hundred and Twenty: “You just kissed me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Morgan laughed at you and what you were suggesting to him, how was he supposed to believe that you asked to arm wrestle wouldn’t end up with you getting hurt in some way. You were delicate, not in a gentle, feminine way but rather you just bruised incredibly easily and your bones were fragile like glass.

“You won’t, I know I’ll win.” You said smugly before crouching down beside Morgan’s desk and putting your arm up, ready for him to take a hold. If you were actually going to arm wrestle him you knew you’d lose in a matter of seconds but thankfully you had a plan.

As soon as Morgan said go you leant in and kissed him, the moment of shock he got from the kiss was enough to quickly slam his down on the table with ease. You pulled away grinning widely, so proud that your trick had actually worked.

“Oh come on! You know that’s not fair, you just kissed me!” Morgan wasn’t one for getting speechless but this was as close as he had ever gotten, he had flirted with you on multiple occasions but every time you had laughed but never taken it seriously.

“I never said that wasn’t a part of the rules.” You stood up from the floor and brushed your knees off, still sporting the same proud smile; it was mostly because you’d actually found a loophole into kissing Morgan without telling him your crush on him but also because now you had something to blackmail him with. “This can be our little secret but from now on I want a chai tea latte on my desk every morning, or else maybe the whole team will need to know that tough guy isn’t so tough.”

Morgan watched as you walked away, he swore you purposefully were swaying your hips more because you knew where his eyes would be. If you wanted to play dirty like that then that was fine, he had plenty of cards up his sleeve.


	121. One Hundred and Twenty One: “I’m supposed to die dumb ass!”

You weren’t sure how long you had been laying there, it simultaneously felt like a forever but also a matter of seconds. It might have been the trauma to your head or the way your blood was seeping out of the wound in your abdomen but whatever it was it was making everything feel muted, like the end of a movie where everything begins to fade out.

It took effort to look at whoever’s hand was pressing against your wound, even in the drowsy state you were in you could recognise that mop of curly brown hair from a mile away. You didn’t want Spencer to see you like this but there was little you could do apart from stare at him, pondering what you were meant to say to him: I’m sorry, I love you, I’m glad I got to spent even a second of my life with you. There were too many things and too little off time.

“(Y/N) you’re going to be fine, just keep your eyes open.” There were no medics on the way and Spencer knew that, it had been your idea to go after the unsub and if it wasn’t for Spencer insisting he tag along you would have been alone. He’d tried to call but there was no reception, the whole world was going on around him while his was dying in his arms.

“I’m supposed to die, dumb ass.” You tried to laugh but it hurt too much, the feeling of your body slowing emptying itself of blood was a horrific one, yet somehow made you feel strangely calm. “We’re meant to protect people, I did my job.”

“You don’t have to die to do that.” Spencer’s voice shook as he applied more pressure onto your wound, trying to stop whatever blood you had left in your body. You were turning paler by the second, the rosy glow you usually wore had faded away leaving behind the body of a girl ready to be buried. “You can’t- please don’t leave me.”

You wanted to reach up and wipe away the tears streaming down his face, you wanted to kiss him and tell him that you loved him more than the ocean loved the shoreline, more than lonely eyes loved the moon on dark nights, but you couldn’t. You didn’t.


	122. One Hundred and Twenty Two: “How. THE FUCK. Are you- so motherfucking tall?”

You swore that sometimes Hotch just paired you and Spencer together for the looks people gave you, the height difference you had did look a bit stranger as Spencer walked down the street at a normal pace and you had to jog to keep up with him and his incredibly long legs. He looked like a fucking model, completely effortless and gorgeous but you hated how tall he was, in a practical was because aesthetically you could stare at him all day.

“How. The fuck. Are you- so motherfucking tall?” You craned your neck up to look at Spencer, you’d opted to be wearing flats today since you knew there would be a lot of walking involved but that was a decision you were quickly regretting.

“My mom is actually six foot so I took my height from her-”

“Spencer I swear to god, I didn’t mean it literally.” You didn’t mean it in a malicious way, it was just sometimes you wanted to joke around with him and the joke was completely missed. It wasn’t a huge problem as you understood that was just how Spencer was, still it would have been nice. You sighed and glanced down at your much shorter legs, wondering what it would be like to be tall and lean like he was.

“I think your height makes you even more attractive, it’s…cute.” Spencer said once he noticed how glum you looked, he thought your height made you even more likeable, all that feisty energy coming out of a five foot and one inch body was frankly adorable. His kind words caused you to look up at him, if his lips weren’t so damn far away perhaps you would have tried to kiss him.

 


	123. One Hundred and Twenty Three: “You can speak.”

Morgan wrapped his hand around your throat and you gasped, one of the rules you had when you were acting out scenes like this was you weren’t aloud to make a sound unless he said so, an unauthorised moan was what resulted with his palm pressing tightly against your throat. The level of dominance he had over you was so arousing, you could feel your wetness smearing across your inner thighs.

“Come on, pretty girl. If you want cock so badly you can work for it.” Morgan’s voice was low and playful, he knew how worked up you were and how badly you wanted to come but yet he continued to tease. Seeing you on the verge of tears because of how fucking good he felt inside you or because of how badly your clit was aching to be touched, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

You swallowed your whine and slowly started fucking yourself back onto him, the slow stretch hurt in the best way possible, you were so wet that it was easy to get a rhythm going.

“You can speak.” You gasped out a breath of relieve, moaning as you felt your g-spot get brushed up against. Just before you were about to moan again Morgan’s hand came up and grabbed a section of your hair, pulling you back to meet him. “I said you can speak, not make those slutty moans.”

If this was him when he was being nice, you wondered what was to happen if you were to misbehave once again.


	124. One Hundred and Twenty Four: "You never did understand the concept of being wrong.”

“Ow! Can you be more gentle please?” You groaned and glaring at the medic who was tending to your cuts, after an altercation with an unsub you had been left pretty beaten up, not severely but enough to make Morgan make you get checked out by a medic. He stood beside you, arms crossed and watching the unsub he taken into one of the police cars before driving away. “Just say it.”

“Say what?” Morgan turned to look at you, seeing you hurt like this wasn’t enjoyable but at least your injuries weren’t too bad. You rolled your eyes, gesturing up to your face which was bloody and bruising.

“Tell me I was wrong, I shouldn’t have gone in there alone. Say it all you want but I’m glad it was me in there and not you or anyone else on the team.” Everyone was mad at you for putting your life at risk like that but you weren’t about to sit around and wait for backup when a woman’s life was in danger. It was a stupid decision but you stood by it.

“You never did understand the concept of being wrong.” Morgan shook his head and sighed, sitting down beside you as the medic finished cleaning your cuts up, walking away to go help assist with the woman who had been abducted. “What you did was brave, no one’s doubting that but you need to trust us. If we tell you to wait it isn’t because you aren’t capable enough it’s because we’re at our strongest together.”

Thankful that Morgan had chosen not to get angry, you smiled weakly and nodded your head, you didn’t want to admit it but you understood where he was coming from. At the end of the day you were glad you had someone like him around to keep you in check.

 


	125. One Hundred and Twenty Five: “Hold up- just stop- just- what are you actually doing? It’s 2 AM!”

You had always joked that you could live off of coffee if you wanted, it felt there was always a mug in your hand or a craving running through your mind. You were surprised you hadn’t accidentally overdosed on caffeine considering it had become such an important part of your daily ritual. Morgan had bet you that you couldn’t go one whole day with just coffee alone because you would eventually crash, that only made you more determined to prove him wrong.

He was awoken in the middle of the night by a crashing sound, his first instinct was to check if you were alright but he was met with an empty space. With the job it had become almost instinct to assume something bad had happened but when he heard your voice mumbling angrily those thoughts were put to rest.

When Morgan walked out into the living room he was met with you on your knees cleaning up the remains of what used to be a vase, it was now shattered and covering the surrounding floor. He had no idea what you could have been doing in the early hours of the morning to have caused that much of a mess.  
  
“This is all your fault, this was your idea and now here I am like fucking Cinderella cleaning up messes-”  
  
“Hold up- just stop- just- what are you actually doing? It’s 2 AM!” Morgan rubbed his hands over his tired face before crouching down to help you clean up the shards of ceramic, exhausted from the long day at work and eager to get you back into bed with him.  
  
“I’m so fucking hyped up on caffeine I can’t sleep so I thought if I worked out maybe I would be able to work some of the energy off but I’m still as awake! You told me to do this now look at us!” You ranted at a speed you didn’t know you could speak at, the bet ended at midnight but you hadn’t worked off all your energy so when you tried to go to sleep it was a failed attempt.  
  
Morgan shook his head with a fond smile and finished picking up all the pieces, throwing them into the bin before going and sitting down on the couch.  
  
“I’ll stay up with you, now get back to it so we can both go back to sleep.”


	126. One Hundred and Twenty Six: “You? You know how to shoot a gun?“

Your hands were steady at you aimed towards the blank silhouette, eyes narrowed as you made sure you were wimed exactly where you were supposed to before shooting three shots. No one on the team knew what a good shot you were, back in the army you had been trained specifically for being a sniper and while you didn’t go down that career path the skills were still there.

“You? You know how to shoot a gun?“ The sound of Emily’s voice made you jump, the gun fire going off you had expected but not the sound of your extremely attractive co worker. You quickly removed your glasses and turned round to face her, a look of shock but pride on her face.

“I’ve shot one a few times.” You knew how the team viewed you, pretty delicate when it came to physical things but a mouth with a lot of bite to it. It didn’t surprise you that the ones who didn’t know about your sniper past would be in shock.

“Huh, interesting. Those were good shots for just shooting a gun a few times.” Emily said as she begun to walk closer to you, soon enough she was almost close enough to have her front pressed against your back. “I didn’t expect that from you.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Prentiss.” You turned your head round to face her, noses almost touching. You watched the way her eyes trailed down to your lips for a couple of seconds, looking back up again to realise you had been watching the whole time.

With a smirk you turned around again and put your glasses on, with Emily so close behind you your concentration was off slightly but you still managed to hit the target perfectly. Before you had been practising, now you were putting on a show.

 


	127. One Hundred and Twenty Seven: “She’s just the most precious thing I’ve ever seen!”

“She’s just the most precious thing I’ve ever seen!” Garcia fake whispered to you with a giddy look on her face, together you were watching Morgan and your daughter Olivia explore the office together. It was “bring your daughter to work day” and you’d both made sure that there was nothing gruesome out on anyone’s desks before bringing her. You smiled across at them and nodded, agreeing completely with Garcia.

Olivia was as close to perfect as you’d ever seen, her big brown eyes and beautiful natural hair, a devilish grin like her father and the most adorable little nose like yours. She was an complete daddy’s girl, like so many other women had fallen for his charm. At the moment she was watching her uncle Spencer perform a magic trick, making a coin vanish then reappear behind her ear. You silently wished she would stay this innocent forever, you’d seen what the world did to girls like her with nothing but love and nativity in their hearts.

She spotted you from across the room and tugged on Morgan’s hand to follow her as she hurried over, immediately jumping into your outstretched arms. Her curls tickled your nose as she buried her face into your neck, she was getting a little too big to be jumping up onto you like that but you still wanted to believe she was still the tiny girl you held in the hospital room.

“Uncle Spencer’s magic!” Olivia exclaimed with a toothy grin, turning back to look at Spencer who was smiling just as big. You nodded in agreement and looked to Morgan who looked so proud of his family.

“Really? Let’s go see if he has any other tricks up his sleeve.” You gently placed Olivia back on the ground and let her lead you back to Spencer, mouthing a quick I love you to Morgan as you were pulled away. He just cheekily grinned and waved, moving so he was standing beside Garcia.

“I know I should be upset that I’m no longer your only baby girl but she’s too cute I’m willing to share.” Garcia sighed and held her hands up to her heart, Morgan pressed a kiss to her forehead before following after his family; his perfect little family.


	128. One Hundred and Twenty Eight: “You looked at me differently”

Morgan walked into the room after putting Olivia to bed, it was far past her bedtime but this night the time had just flown by. She had asked about how you and Morgan had met and before you knew it two hours of giggles and gasps had past. It was nice reliving your lives together, it had been over fifteen years since you had met, since then you’d gotten married, had a daughter and had another one on the way. Remembering that it all started with a spilt coffee was humbling.

“How did you know?” You asked softly as Morgan sat back down beside you, your hand rested comfortably on your stomach. He frowned in confusion while settling back down on the couch.

“How did I know?”

“That I loved you.” You explained with a smile, one that was swiftly returned. Morgan thought about it for a moment, recalling all the times before you started dating and the early stages of your relationship.

“You looked at me differently.” He decided eventually, thinking back to the times he would catch you staring at him while waiting for a case when you both worked at the BAU. At first it was so you could pull a funny face and make him laugh but it slowly changed, you’d flash a small smile and look away.

That answered seemed good enough for you before you heaved yourself up with difficulty but it was worth it to move along and cuddle up in Morgan’s arms, his hand coming round to rest atop of yours.

 


End file.
